Understanding Pains
by Kenny-Chan 674
Summary: When Hiei is left paralyzed from the waist down, how will he fare? Especially when he finds out he's pregnant, will Kurama be able to help him manage? And will Hiei maybe gain some respect for the pains humans have to go through?
1. Chapter 1

A.N. This is my newest story. Basically the summary states it all. I hope you enjoy this story! I got an idea for this story when I saw a muscular dystrophy commercial actually, and wondered 'how would Hiei fare in this kind of state?' Thus, the story was born.

Please review, or if you need to, give me some constructed criticism.

Disclaimer: I'm happy to admit I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, because if I did, it would suck! -laughs-

XXX

Hiei swung the katana around, bringing down another demon. Kurama flipped behind his boyfriend and slashed the oncoming army down with his rose whip.

Yusuke fired a shot-gun blast, knocking back some more. Kuwabara raced along, chopping them down as he went. The group was exhausted…this battle was taking way too long.

"Where the hell did this guy get all these people to fight for him?" Yusuke demanded, recently they had been sent out on a case to deal with a rogue A-Class level demon who had a large army backing him up.

"It's easy to convince people to join your side." Hiei growled, killing another demon who was trying to attack his boyfriend.

Only just a few months ago, did Hiei and Kurama decide to take their relationship of 'best friends' up to the next level and start to date. It had been awkward and rocky at first, but then they grew into it, and now during the minor cases that Yusuke still had to deal with, they stuck to each other like glue to paper and fought to protect each other.

"Yes, especially demons that want to win control over the human world, this demon is giving them that chance. They will jump at his opportunities." Kurama said softly as he took a good look around and frowned. There were a lot more demons than they had anticipated.

"Well damn it! We need this freak to come out and fight us!" Yusuke said, panting after performing the spirit shotgun recently. It had taken a huge chunk out of his energy.

Kuwabara was swaying on his feet, "We ain't gonna make it at this rate Urameshi, by the time we get to fight him, we'll be too tired to deal with him." Kuwabara panted.

"Oh you don't have to worry about that." The demon said, appearing in front of them. "It wouldn't be fun killing you all when you have no energy. I understand you all are pretty powerful. But against me and my armies…well…" He chuckled, "You stand no chance!" He said.

They all gaped at his appearance, he was a demon that had to be over 9 feet tall, easily. He was well built, and glowing with power. There was no way he was just an A-class demon. Koenma had been misinformed. This guy was an S. No two ways about it. He had long flowing purple hair, with tattoos covering all over his body. He sported a giant club and looked rather menacing with large fangs hanging out of his mouth.

"You were hiding your true power!" Kurama gasped, amazed at how much power this demon radiated. It was even unnerving Hiei.

"That's right. I was. Those fools little spies were easy to spot. I'm no A-class. And you won't stop my plans for destroying the human world! Those scum bag humans have gotten away with enough! They've influenced us far too much!" He said, sliding his feet into position for a battle stance.

No one noticed Hiei had went missing until he appeared behind the demon and swung his sword, it struck his thick shoulder, barely piercing it.

"Huh?" Hiei looked stunned as the demon turned around, chuckling. "This is pathetic!" He knocked Hiei back, sending him flying.

Kurama growled deep in his throat and pulled out his rose whip. This demon had pushed him too far. First threatening the humans, ultimately his mother, and now injuring his love….with a flare of power, he turned into Youko.

The demon burst out laughing as they all went after him, this was pathetic! His size greatly outweighed them, and their weapons were barely piercing his skin! That fool Koenma had made a mistake sending them!

Kurama used his momentary distraction of laughter to shoot a seed into the only vulnerable place left. His eyes. It struck one eye and with a howl, the demon fell down as a plant burst out of his eye.

"What!" Kurama was stunned as the demon managed to live through the attack. "That should have pierced your brain! I don't understand…."

"FOOL!" He roared standing up, blood pouring down the left side of his face. "My brain is protected by a very thick armor of spirit energy. You think you're the only demon to think of piercing my skull? There is no way you'll get me that way! But you have injured me and for that you must pay."

The demon's eyes wandered until he noticed how Hiei and Kurama were standing, back to back with each other…a lovers stance.

"I'll make you pay by hurting the one you care about!" He lumbered forward, swinging back his club.

Hiei grabbed Kurama and flitted out of the way, setting Kurama down, Hiei flitted up and slammed his sword through the other demon's eye, smirking as the demon screamed and blood poured out of the ruined eye.

He fell to his knees, panting in agony as he tried to stop the blood flow. Hiei still hadn't pierced his brain, but now that he couldn't see, it would cause problems.

They continued to battle him, trying to weaken him, but their little cuts weren't doing much and they were about ready to drop from exhaustion at this rate. They need more energy! Yusuke fired one last spirit gun…and it only gave him a little bit of pain.

"Had enough?" The demon was obviously still ready to battle, then he sensed Hiei and Kurama standing away from each other, Hiei was exposed and the closest to him.

He smirked, "I don't need to see to do this!" He said, and with speed they didn't know he had, he slammed his club into Hiei's back.

Hiei threw his head back with a cry as blood spurted out his mouth and a sickening crack resounded through the area.

"Hiei!" Kurama cried out as his lover went down, his legs buckling underneath him. Hiei tried to get up, he pushed on his hands and tried to stand, but his legs were numb and they wouldn't work. With a cry of pain he went down again and looked up in almost pure terror. This demon had his life if he couldn't move.

Suddenly the demon wasn't standing there anymore. Youko was glowing with more energy than any of them had ever seen and a death plant was growing out of the ground rapidly, chasing the S-class demon away from the fire demon.

"You will pay for hurting my lover!" Kurama yelled and sent all his energy into the plant, the death plant grew to tremendous size and attacked the S-class, wrapping it's hungry mouth around the demon's head, the army ran away seeing their leader being struck down.

When the demon's screams faded out and the hungry plant was sated, Youko dropped to his knees, having put a lot of his life energy into that blow. He forced himself on his legs and wobbled over to his lover.

"Hiei!" He said fading into the red-head quickly.

"Kurama…" Hiei groaned in pain, trying not to move. "I can't feel my legs, my back is killing me…I can't move."

"Don't…worry…we'll get you home…" Kurama fell forward, out like a light. Hiei passed out a few seconds later because he couldn't handle the pain anymore.

Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at each other and nodded, they had to get their friends to Yukina and Genkai. Yusuke heaved Hiei up gently, already having an idea of what was wrong. Kuwabara scooped up the fox and they raced for the human world.

-Later-

Hiei groaned and opened his eyes, he realized he was laying on his back in a nice, soft bed, looking up at the ceiling in Genkai's temple.

"You're awake." A soft voice reached his ears and he glanced over. Kurama gave him a sad smile, "Don't sit up Hiei-koi, you'll get hurt." Kurama reached down and stroked his hair.

Hiei gave a small nod and then tried to move his legs, but felt nothing. "Kurama, why can't I feel my legs?" Hiei demanded, looking up.

Kurama winced and looked nervous, "Hiei…this is going to be hard to tell you. I don't even want to do it…" Kurama looked beyond upset as he tried to figure out how to phrase it.

"Damn it fox! What the hell is wrong with me?" Hiei demanded, trying to sit up and gasping in pain. His back started to ache again as he groaned and dropped back, he opened his eyes and glared.

"Tell me." His voice was laced with pain, but he sounded angry and pretty serious. Kurama took a deep breath and took Hiei's hand.

"Hiei, that demon damaged your spine. I mean really damaged it. You will never recover from that blow. Yukina tried her hardest heal you, but she could only do so much. You are what they call 'paralyzed' that means you cannot move a certain part of your body. Be it legs, arms or your entire body. From the waist down you are no longer able to move. You will be numb, and have no feeling. You will never be able to run, flit or walk again." Kurama whispered.

Hiei stared at him, not comprehending what the fox was trying to say. He glared, "That wasn't funny Kurama, what the hell is really wrong?" He growled.

"I'm not joking," Kurama let a tear fall down his face and he started to cry. He had never shed tears for anyone before, but to see his love so defenseless left his emotions in a wreck.

"That's a lie! You're lying! You have to be! I can walk! I'll show you!" Hiei pushed himself up, ignoring the pain, he tried to stand in vain, his body fell back down and he looked pissed. "No! I can do it…" He tried again and just fell down again.

"No…" Hiei said weakly, looking so utterly hopeless and lost. He reached down and touched his legs, he slammed his fist into them and felt nothing. "NO DAMN IT! WORK!" Hiei yelled, his voice giving a slight crack.

Kurama was watching sadly, not sure how to stop his lover. He knew Hiei would be so unsteady in the next few months, he would need everyone's support on this.

Hiei was weakly laying on the bed, his glare lessening into a look of suffering and pain. He had never been defenseless before in his life, even when he was born, he was able to hold his own and now…he couldn't even walk.

He felt movement beside him and he looked over, Kurama had crawled onto the bed with him sadly. "Oh Hiei…" Kurama took the fire demon in his arms.

"I'm not going to be weak Kurama! This is weakness!" Hiei couldn't even yell anymore, his voice was sad as he buried himself in his boyfriends loving arms.

"You aren't weak. You aren't weak at all." Kurama whispered, "This isn't weakness Hiei, you're going to make it and be strong after this." Kurama buried his face in Hiei's hair, wanting to be there for his lover, but it was difficult, this took a toll on Kurama as well.

"This is weak…" Hiei didn't cry, he couldn't, he wouldn't. This wasn't something he would cry about. He had to be strong, there had to be a way to recover from this.

Kurama sighed softly after a while when he heard Hiei's stomach growl with his own. "Come on Hiei, lets go get you something to eat." Kurama knew he would have to drop out of college, there was no way he could let Hiei stay at home by himself like this.

Kurama scooped Hiei up and then Hiei fought, "No!" He cried and struggled to get out of Kurama's arms. "I don't want to see them! Don't make me see them!" Hiei didn't want them to see him so vulnerable.

Kurama gave a small nod and then set Hiei down. "I'll go fetch us something to eat, you try to relax." Kurama went out into the kitchen.

The others looked up when he came out, he still had tear stains on his face as he walked over to the fridge. "Hiei is okay." Kurama murmured and fixed a couple of plates.

"Kurama, I have something else to tell you…" Yukina approached him, shyly.

"This can wait." Kurama growled to her, and then shook his head when she jumped in surprise. "I'm so sorry Yukina, please…at least let me get Hiei fed and cleaned up and asleep before you tell me. I don't think he needs any more bad news tonight."

"But what I have to say isn't bad." She said softly, touching Kurama's arm. "In fact, it's very good news." She looked up.

Kurama looked at her, trying not to be too hopeful about Hiei being able to recover. That was most likely not the news at all, so he didn't get his hopes up.

"Hiei is…pregnant." She said softly, making Kurama drop the glass he had been grabbing to fill up with some juice for Hiei.

"He's….what!" Kurama whipped around and stared at her. She smiled, taking his reaction as good. "Pregnant, you're going to be a daddy." She smiled at him.

Kurama stood there staring at her. "Pregnant…paralyzed? Is the baby going to be okay!" Kurama looked worried. "What about when Hiei got struck! Did it hurt it? How did he get pregnant!" Kurama put his hands on her shoulders and gently shook her.

She looked a little worried. "Maybe I should wait to explain this all in front of him. That way I don't have to answer the same questions." She said.

"Fine." Kurama got another glass and filled it then carried the tray to the bedroom, telling Yukina to follow. Kurama set the tray in front of the fire demon, who looked upset when he saw Yukina.

"What?" Hiei said when she looked at him.

"I'm not sure how to tell you this Hiei," Yukina said softly, "But I guess I'll just say it. You're pregnant. You're going to be having Kurama's baby." She said.

Hiei stared at her, "WHAT!" He roared, his energy flaring dangerously. Kurama even looked scared as Hiei yelled again, "HOW THE HELL CAN I BE PREGNANT?"

XXX

A.N. Well that chapter took me forever to write. I hope you enjoyed it. I hope it wasn't too boring to read….please leave a review.


	2. Chapter 2

A.N. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Please review! I appreciate them!

A quick word to the reviewers:

Animefouryou: Thanks for your review! I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much as the first!

Lilbit1016: Hey there! Nice to see you on another story of mine! –smiles- Thanks for your review! I'm glad you found it interesting.

Half-a-recess: I'm so glad it's not boring! I tried to make this chapter interesting as well, so I hope you like it! Thanks a lot for the review!

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Yu Yu Hakusho

*Na ni means 'What' in Japanese.

XXX

"This can't be! I can't be pregnant!" Hiei snarled at her, "You lie!" He didn't want to be saying such harsh words to his baby sister, but it couldn't be helped. He was having a terrible day, and now tack on a BABY that him and Kurama didn't NEED.

"Hiei, think about what you're saying! Since when has Yukina lied?" Kurama said, putting a hand gently on the fire demon's shoulder.

Hiei looked over at his boyfriend and stared into his eyes and then he sighed and looked at Yukina, and just gave her a look that said 'I'm sorry' and looked away.

She gave a small smile, "It's okay brother." He jumped when the word came out of her mouth and looked at her with wide eyes.

"Na ni*?" He wondered if Yusuke had made a slipup…he was gonna kill that detective if he had!

"Hiei, did you think I didn't honestly know? You left so many clues, it's too obvious." She smiled at him, sitting before him. "But enough about that, how are you pregnant you ask? It's easy enough, you are from a race of females that produce asexually. You have gotten the female attributes to have a baby, but you must have a male lover, and you must have a C-section when the time comes."

Hiei looked at Kurama and then looked at Yukina and sighed, "Hn. Thank you. You may leave now. I want to talk to Kurama." He said and with a respectful nod she hurried from the room.

She ran into the others who were hanging outside the room, listening in. "Shame on you!" She whispered so Hiei didn't hear, knowing if he did, there would be some heads lost.

"Aww come on! We wanna know what's going on!" Yusuke whispered back and Yukina sighed, she had to admit she was curious too. She leaned in and listened in as well.

"Hiei-koi?" Kurama asked softly when Hiei didn't say anything right away. He jumped when Hiei slammed his fist onto the floor, making a huge dent.

Before Hiei said anything he glared at the door. "If you don't get away from there, I'm going to come out and slit your throats!" He said and was satisfied when he heard them scrambling away. Then he turned to Kurama.

"How the hell could this happen fox? First I get paralyzed and now this? A baby! We live in a tiny house as it is, fox. We don't need an extra mouth to feed." Hiei's voice had slowly softened when he saw Kurama's hurt expression.

"If you don't want my baby, we can get rid of it." Kurama removed his hand from Hiei's shoulder.

Hiei grabbed his arm, "Kurama, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it to come out that way. How are we going to handle it?" Hiei knew immediately that he should have handled it differently, but there was nothing he could now but apologize.

"We'll manage." Kurama said, looking at Hiei's face, searching his eyes through the truth. "Are you sure you want it?" He asked, slipping his hand in Hiei's.

Hiei squeezed his hand gently and sighed in defeat, giving a tiny smile. "Truth be told, I think I already love this baby." Hiei admitted making the fox give his brilliant and beautiful smile.

"Good!" Kurama said and then said, "Hiei, can I bring the others in? We need to talk about something really quick and I want you to be there." He sure didn't want Hiei to be uncomfortable in this situation.

"Hn. I'm alright now fox." Hiei said, knowing his previous fear had been stupid. He wasn't weak at all, Kurama had assured him of that. He still had power and could easily handle himself.

Kurama stood up and went over to the door and invited them, "I think Hiei has a few words to say to you all." Kurama winked at Hiei and smiled when Hiei smirked up at him.

"I can't keep anything from you, can I fox?" Hiei leaned back on his hands and looked up at him with admiration.

"Nope." He admitted all-to-happily, Hiei gave a lone chuckle and then turned to the others with a severe look on his face.

"I should kill you all for the incident at the door, but I won't. But what I want to tell you is this. If I hear one of you giving pity for me, or say you're sorry for me, I'll slice your heads off and burn your body. I don't want pity. I can still take you all on if I had to." Hiei gave a lone sigh and then looked at them, "But I can't be totally independent. I will need your help. I won't be able to do everything by myself, and I know this is foolish and weak to ask, but if I need something, I'll need you to help me get it. I'm not making Kurama do everything. It's bad enough he has to quit school for me." Hiei said, glancing at Kurama.

Yusuke and the others nodded, "Not a problem Hiei, we'll be glad to help." Yusuke said.

Yukina approached her brother and Kurama. "Um, I actually had an idea…if you are interested." She looked between the two of them.

"Go ahead," Kurama gave her a smile, as Yukina gave a shy smile back.

"Well…down a little trail from here, there is a small house. It's a one story and it has all the rooms you will need and has 2 bedrooms in it. It's got electricity and water, and you've got your own private spring and the ground around it is relatively flat and it's only 5 minutes from the temple." She said slowly, knowing that they were getting her idea.

"Hn. You want us to move in there." Hiei said glancing at Kurama who looked at Hiei. "I think that would be wise Hiei, it'll keep us away from the city and you will have someone around at all times to help and you could easily visit with Yukina every day." Kurama smiled at him and Hiei nodded.

"In that case," Kurama turned to Yusuke and Kuwabara. "I'll need your help. I'll need a ramp installed on the porch for Hiei to be able to get up and down easily. I'll be purchasing him a scooter to use. Could you help me move our furniture here?"

"No problem man, we'll be glad to help." Kuwabara said as Kurama smiled in thanks and then gave Hiei a small look.

"Hn. Thanks." Hiei looked out the window, playing it cool which made Kurama chuckle.

"If I may?" Keiko said stepping forward. "My parents know this lovely couple, they're elderly. Well recently, one got too sick to be able to live in the house and they are selling her electric scooter. It's customized for her small stature. I think it might be good for Hiei. They're selling it real cheap, and it looks to be in good condition. If you give me the money, I can go pick it up." She said looking between the two demons.

Kurama glanced at Hiei who sighed and said, "Since I have no idea what the hell a scooter is, I'll have to trust my fox's judgment on this one."

Kurama gave a brilliant smile and handed her the money but it was WAY too much. "Kurama…?" she looked at him.

Kurama gave a gentle smile at her. "Give that to them. Tell them to use it to help with the hospital bills." With that, him, Yusuke and Kuwabara left to go prepare the house and get the items.

-Later-

Hiei was officially pissed when his eyes landed on the scooter and refused to let the women put him in. "Hell no! I'm not riding around on that thing." Hiei crossed his arm stubbornly and looked out the window, frustrated.

"Please Hiei? Kurama would want you too." Botan begged as they tried to entice him.

"NO means NO you baka! When I say no, listen to me! If Kurama wants me in that ningen contraption, he'll just have to come home and put me in there himself." Hiei said firmly.

"Don't mind if I do." Kurama said coming into the room, sweaty, and tired from carrying such heavy items. He went over to Hiei and picked him up, despite the protesting, he dumped Hiei into the chair.

"Kurama! This isn't fair! I hate this thing." Hiei pouted and crossed his arms. Kurama looked down at him and then sighed.

"Oh that's too bad Hiei, if you would have been a good boy and did what they wanted, and not complained, I was going to go and buy you some ice cream for dessert today. But since you don't want to listen." Kurama shrugged.

The girls giggled and watched as Kurama worked his magic of persuasion upon the stubborn demon.

"…Sweet snow?" He looked up at Kurama then narrowed his eyes, "Really fox? If I behave the rest of the day you'll buy me some sweet snow?" Hiei demanded.

"I promise. But you have to behave and listen to these lovely ladies and do what they ask." Kurama said, smiling down at the demon.

"You'd better keep your promise." It wasn't often Hiei got sweet snow, since Kurama was such a health freak. And he had a feeling that he would get it even less now, because being unable to move meant he would pack on the pounds, especially thanks to a baby.

Kurama turned and smiled to the girls, "There you go. He should listen now." Kurama left the room.

What Kurama didn't realize about Hiei, was that he was beyond upset. Hiei was still insecure, and very frightened of what may happen. Sure, he had confidence around others, but that still didn't make up for his emotions.

Hiei looked out the window and the girl's noticed his distant look and decided to let him be as Hiei closed his eyes and tried to control his raging emotions.

"How can you still love me fox? I can't even give you pleasure." Hiei looked down at his legs and knew that one day the inevitable words that he had been waiting for would come. The whole 'I don't love you anymore' speech. It was only a matter of time.

Hiei couldn't help but feel that the fox was just playing with him now, using his emotions, playing with his trust and one day, he would break it all. He would shatter Hiei's trust, destroy his emotions and tear apart his heart.

Hiei hadn't realized it but he had fallen asleep, he must have been more tired than everyone thought.

_Hiei looked around and didn't know why, but he felt horrible. Like his heart was aching. He was laying on a soft bed of furs, in a cave in the Makai…one of his old homes. _

_Why was he here? Why wasn't he home? Why wasn't he with…Kurama? A pang shot through his body at the mention of the name and Kurama's voice filled his head._

"_I'm tired of taking care of someone! You claim to not want pity but you act like it! I'm sick of it! I've been slaving for weeks over you!" _

_Hiei heard a soft wailing, much like a baby's cry…why did he want to reach out and comfort the baby? Why did he want to reach out and take the baby and soothe it back to sleep?_

"_GET OUT! If you think you can handle living on your own like this then get out!" Kurama's voice sounded so painfully angry, and so sad. _

_Hiei couldn't think of why the fox would say something like that to him, but he knew that he was crying. There were tear gems everywhere. Hiei looked around and then felt a sudden pang of missing his fox._

"_Kurama…" Hiei whimpered in his dreams, "Kurama…Kaida…." Who the hell was Kaida? Why was he crying her name? Maybe it was the baby's…Hiei continued to whimper the names, wanting the pain to end in this horrid nightmare._

"Hiei!" Kurama gently shook the whimpering fire demon, Hiei's eyes popped open and he blinked and then stared at Kurama.

"You're still here?" Hiei said and then hugged Kurama, not sure what the hell the dream had been about, but he had a bad feeling about it and it really frightened him.

"Of course I'm still here, where would I go?" Kurama hugged the demon, looking confused. "Did you have a nightmare Hiei?" Kurama nuzzled his face into Hiei's hair.

"It felt more like a premonition fox, not a nightmare. The pain was too real to be a nightmare." Hiei said, trusting the fox to understand what he meant and Kurama nodded.

"Well, I think you just had a very severe nightmare. Don't worry about it Hiei, I won't be leaving you until the day I die. I promise." Kurama smiled and sealed his promise with a kiss.

Hiei smiled a little under the kiss, really wanting to trust his fox, but…why was it that he still had a very bad feeling? Was that really a premonition?

Was he really going to lose Kurama?

XXX

A.N. Believe it or not, I had to write this chapter 4 different times before getting the outcome I wanted. I hope this one is good. I tried not to make it boring by adding the dream part. I hope you enjoyed, review please!


	3. Chapter 3

A.N. And here is chapter 3! I hope you enjoy it! I'll be skipping ahead a little in the time of the plot. Please leave a review!

A word to the reviewers:

Lilbit1016: Glad you loved it! I'm sorry it makes you want to cry! Thanks for your review though!

Half-A-Recess: Exactly! It's super annoying and then when you rewrite it, sometimes it feels like it was even worse than the first time! Glad you understand and I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for the review!

LovelySinner7: Hi! Glad to see a new reviewer! Thanks for both reviews! Yeah, I always thought Yukina was really smart. ^_^ I can't promise nothing more will happen to him though.

Animefouryou: Thanks for your review and you'll find out soon enough what the dream was about! I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Yu Yu Hakusho

XXX

Hiei had grown quite used to riding around on his scooter, it was necessarily a scooter per se, it was more of an electric wheel chair, but you get the point.

Unfortunately a LOT had to be changed to accommodate the demon now. Cabinets had to be lowered, a different shower had to be installed, ramps had to be put on all the friend's homes…it was a mess that Hiei was thoroughly embarrassed by.

About 2 months passed quickly for the fire demon and his lovely mate, Kurama was being a total sweetheart to him, and treating him right. In fact, he never even seemed to notice that Hiei was unable to walk, and didn't treat him any differently than he had before.

But Hiei couldn't get that dream out of his mind. Why had it happened? What was the purpose of that dream? To warn him?

Hiei was sitting outside on the porch, rubbing his small distended belly, enjoying the feel of the hard stomach beneath his fingers.

"Hn. At least the good thing about this scooter is that I always have a chair to sit on." He said, smirking down at his belly.

"I suppose that's one good thing." A soft voice reached his ears as Kurama kneeled beside Hiei, resting a slender hand over top Hiei's. He gently fed his ki to the baby and then kissed Hiei.

"I came to get you for supper, Fire-fly. It's time to eat." Kurama smiled at him. Hiei saw the slightly weary look in his beautiful green eyes and couldn't help but feel guilty.

Hiei had been little help over the past few weeks. He couldn't do many chores anymore, especially being pregnant. He had horrible mood swings some days and the worst of all was his inability to perform in bed. He could still get aroused, but there was no feeling and it wasn't anything for him.

As they went inside, Hiei decided to bring up what he wanted to tell Kurama.

"Kurama, if you want to…or need to…you can always get another lover. If that will help you." Hiei said softly, trying to look anywhere but the fox.

"Hiei?" Kurama looked surprised, then shook his head. "No Hiei, I won't do that to you. Besides, I could never betray you like that. I love you just the way you are. I'll be fine without any pleasure, it's not all I think about." Kurama gave him a bright smile and set a plate before him.

"Hn." Hiei felt relieved, at least the fox still loved him, there was a knock at the door.

Hiei's mood switched immediately from calm to angry. "Why can't anyone just leave us in peace?" he snarled, he had been personally getting sick of all the annoying people coming around trying to help him.

"Hiei, calm yourself. It's just Yukina coming to check on the baby. I told her to stop by at this time." Kurama stood up and went over to the door.

Hiei immediately relaxed again. Yukina was fine, even though she too was bothering him. After Yukina's check-up, she left to go back home, sensing Hiei wasn't in a good mood anymore.

"Damn it fox! I'm so sick of this! Why does everyone seem so concerned with me now! Before it didn't matter if I got hurt. Now, all of a sudden, it's almost like I'm a china doll that will break on contact!" Hiei's energy rose rapidly and he sounded beyond frustrated.

Kurama didn't say anything at first, then his tone came out slightly odd, almost…cold. "Hiei, they're just concerned for your well being in this state, they were concerned before. How many times did Yusuke cry out your name when you were injured? He worried just as much as the rest of us did."

Hiei's eyes snapped over and glared, "Fine. So I suppose that gives YOU every right to be mad at me." Hiei said and then left the room, hating the almost silent buzz of the engine on the wheel chair.

Kurama's eyes flashed gold, the fire demon was really pushing it with him. For the last few weeks he had been throwing pity parties for himself, pulling everyone in. Kurama finally started to get a little annoyed, and then Hiei turned it all on him.

Kurama growled angrily and finished cleaning up. He went for a walk to calm himself.

Hiei realized that he had been stupid, but for some reason, he couldn't help but WANT the pity. Even if he said he didn't. It was almost like…it was nice to have people doting on you one minute. And then when it became convenient , you turned on them and said you didn't want their pity and it was annoying.

Both demons spent several angry hours alone.

-Later-

Kurama came inside at 11:30 at night, and noticed all the lights were shut off. He tiptoed to the bedroom and peeked in.

Hiei's empty scooter was sitting beside the bed, and Hiei was laying uncomfortable on his side of the bed. Without Kurama there to help him adjust his legs into a nice position, he wasn't comfy.

Kurama felt guilty as he came in and went over to Hiei. He shouldn't have left his lover alone like that.

"I'm sorry fire-fly, let me help you." Kurama gently picked up Hiei's legs a little and helped him find a comfy spot. Then he quickly changed for bed and climbed in.

"Fox, I'm sorry." Hiei sighed, "I don't know what's gotten into me."

"A baby," Kurama teased and rubbed Hiei's belly, Hiei rolled his eyes slightly, not sure if he was amused or annoyed, Kurama ventured off the topic.

"What would you like for breakfast Hiei?" Kurama couldn't help but feel love for Hiei, even when Hiei was annoying him. Hiei was just too darn precious for you NOT to feel love.

"I don't know, how about some crepes?" Hiei asked, as Kurama smiled and nodded. "Sounds good."

"Fox, can you change into Youko?" Hiei asked, for some reason, he was still feeling antsy around the red-head and wanted to see his silver haired lover instead.

"Of course." Kurama raised his energy and turned into the handsome Youko. The baby responded to the amount of ki that was released and sent out a small burst of energy, making Youko and Hiei chuckle.

"Hello little one. Nice to see you're getting practice in on controlling that spirit energy of yours." Youko purred to the stomach and ran his hands delicately along it, careful not to prick with his claws.

"You're crazy," Hiei said, running his fingers through Youko's hair as Youko chuckled. "Maybe. But they say all the best ones are crazy." Youko smirked up at him.

"Vain fox." Hiei muttered, taking an ear between his thumb and forefinger he began to rub it gently. Youko purred and crawled up, snuggling against his fire demon.

"Youko? Are you okay with me being like this?" Hiei had never asked Youko because he had been almost afraid to know the answer.

"Do you want the truth?" Youko kissed and licked Hiei's neck gently, there were no marks there yet. But that didn't mean anything, they still loved each other deeply.

"Hn. Of course." Hiei nodded as Youko pulled back a little and shrugged.

"I don't really know Hiei. I love you still, that much hasn't changed. I'm just upset about getting no pleasure. I could easily still take you, but that's not fair to you because you wouldn't be feeling any of it. And I don't take advantage of people like that. But like Shuichi says, a relationship isn't all about pleasure. So I don't really mind I suppose." Youko said running his fingers through Hiei's hair.

Hiei sighed softly, he had expected as much. At least it was better than full blown rejection. "Do you think there is any way you can come up with a plant that can help me walk again?"

Youko shook his head, his silver hair swaying beautifully. "No Hiei, that's dangerous. I do have plants that can do that, but they're only to be used in extreme emergencies, because if not constantly controlled by a master of the plant, it will go out of control in the body and kill the person that is hosting it. And besides, it's very painful and you'd only be able to stiffly walk, most likely having to drag a leg behind you. You'd be in worse condition than you are in now." Youko said, kissing his cheek gently.

Hiei traced Youko's strong chest through the silver tunic and sighed softly, "I just had a small hope. I never actually though it would work." He looked disappointed.

Youko hated seeing the fire demon so weak and defenseless, over the last few weeks, Hiei had stopped picking fights with Kuwabara and them because he considered himself weaker than them. He was very emotional due to his pregnancy, and often would either lash out or nearly lose control of his emotions and go into in an emotional downward spiral.

Worst of all was how Shuichi was handling the emotions. Shuichi didn't have nearly the patience Youko did. Granted, Shuichi was patient, but Youko was more patient. Youko saw that the fire demon was confused about his own emotions, so he didn't get mad when Hiei threw personal pity parties. He understood the demon was emotionally messed up.

"Don't worry about it Hiei, you're still perfect." Youko said, trying to comfort him as he laid down, pulling Hiei in his arms.

"Hn. Thanks." Hiei said softly and drifted off into sleep, rubbing his belly to soothe himself.

-The next day-

They were over at the temple visiting friends, today Hiei seemed in a pretty good mood, the baby was keeping him mostly calm and Kurama was calm as well, which helped.

So far Hiei hadn't thrown a pity party, which helped matters a lot. Hiei was trying not to. But when he went out to get a drink, he couldn't help but get upset when Yusuke came to help.

"You don't have to help me!" He said angrily, "I can do it myself." He said and reached for a glass.

"Are you sure? The liquids are pretty high up." Yusuke said as Hiei slammed his fist on the table, making Yusuke jump.

"Why does everyone have to treat me like an invalid? I am fine. Leave me alone." Hiei said and then went over to the fridge, scowling at the slowness of the scooter. Hiei found he couldn't reach the liquids, but had scared Yusuke off so now he needed help, and no one was there.

"Damn it." He felt his eyes burning and he scowled. "You brought his upon yourself you moron." He growled and then reached for the liquids, but his hand didn't even come close.

Then Hiei got an idea, he unsheathed his katana, which he kept strapped to the chair at all times. He used to it reach up, and managed to slip the tip into the handle of the container of juice and pulled forward a little too hard.

SPLASH and then they heard nasty cursing. It didn't take long for all of them to rush to the doorway to see if the fire demon was okay.

Hiei was sitting, sputtering in the chair, covered in sticky liquid. If he didn't look so pissed, they might have found it funny.

"Here it comes." Kurama whispered and closed his eyes, but strangely enough, nothing came. There was silence, then they watched as the scooter moved across the room, and out the door with a silent fire demon.

"Hiei?" Kurama went out after him and watched as Hiei flared his energy to dry himself.

"What?" Hiei sounded off as he leaned back and looked out at the trees surrounding the temple.

"Are you alright?" Kurama asked and then sighed when Hiei started to complain.

"Why is it that nothing works for me anymore? Whenever I try to use anything that I used to use, it wants to not work. I think the gods are playing a damn game with me and are ENJOYING it." Hiei scowled irritably.

"_Here we go again, another pity party." _Kurama growled in his head and was surprised when Youko cut in.

"_Cut him some slack, kit. He's in an emotional turmoil. Do you realize that he needs you, and you acting the way you are isn't helping anything? I know you have patience Kurama. Use it."_

Kurama was surprised at Youko's defense, he thought Youko agreed with him. But Kurama did see the wisdom in his words and took pity on the poor fire demon. It did seem like fate was against him. He sighed, forcing himself to relax, and kneeled beside the fire demon.

"Well if they are Hiei, then I will be here to help recover. Because if they want to play games with you, they'll have to play it with me too." Kurama took his hand and laced their fingers together gently.

Hiei looked at him and couldn't help but give a small smile, he did feel a little bit better after that. "I need a bath now. I smell weird and I'm sticky." Hiei said.

"After that we can have your favorite dinner." Kurama smiled when Hiei's eyes lit up. "Monjayaki with fresh sushi and sweet snow for dessert." Kurama said.

"Well what the hell are we waiting for? Lets get home!" Hiei said, wanting his food. Kurama chuckled and quickly bid everyone good night.

"Did you see their unease?" Kuwabara asked once they were out of sight, shuddering at how much tension was between the two demons.

"Yeah, I got a feelin' that a huge fight's gonna break out between the two…and no one will be able to stop it." Yusuke said.

Is Yusuke more right than he thinks?

XXX

A.N. I know this one is a little shorter, but I hope it wasn't boring! Thanks for reading! And please review!


	4. Chapter 4

A.N. And here is chapter 4! Kurama picks up on a habit in this chapter that Hiei isn't happy about at all. I hope you enjoy! Please leave a review! I know there isn't much action right now, but please stick with me. We'll get there, I promise!

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Yu Yu Hakusho

A quick word:

Animefouryou: I'm glad you're enjoying this! I do hope this one isn't too boring for you. I'm going to be getting into more action in the next chapter, this is just a transition chapter for me. But I hope you enjoy! Thanks!

Lilbit1016: We shall see! I do hope you enjoy this! I'm sorry if it's really boring, I tried to make it interesting. Thanks for the review!

LovelySinner7: Thanks for your review! I'm glad it's not boring at all! I know this chapter doesn't have much in it, but like I said, it's a transition so more action will be happening soon. I'm glad you understand both Hiei and Kurama.

XXX

Over the course of the next few months, Hiei grew in size, and attitude. His pity parties continued to happen, but they grew worse. Hiei began to have actual nightmares of Kurama leaving him and everyone else making fun of him.

Kurama supposed that those weren't pity parties and were legit fears, but he still grew to be beyond annoyed by it. Hiei himself didn't even know why they continued to happen, was he that desperate for affection?

Youko knew though, he knew the reason was because Hiei was searching for reassurance, and to hear the calming words from his friends and lover, soothed the savage, hungry soul. All Hiei wanted to hear was those compliments, Youko believed it was due to lack of affection growing up, that Hiei wanted this much attention.

Kurama tried to listen to reason, but he still had to find a way to vent his annoyed attitude. So, he picked up on a seemingly innocent habit. Picking his lips, instead of biting them, one grabs the loose, dried skin that can appear on lips and just pulls it off. It can be quite painful and it makes it hard to eat because the of sting of salt or liquids going against your open wound. It does make you bleed.

He didn't even really realize he had started doing it as a habit, until one day when Hiei looked up at Kurama during breakfast and noticed his lips were stained with dark red scabby splotches.

"Fox, what's wrong with your lips?" Hiei reached up and ran a gentle finger over the once soft lips of the fox.

"What do you mean?" Kurama looked surprised and then reached up and felt his lips, noticing that they seemed to be a lot more dried out and rough.

"You look like you've been biting them, but those aren't teeth marks." Hiei's voice dropped to a warning growl, "What are you doing?"

"I can assure you it's nothing to worry about." Kurama tried to soothe his lover, and keep his anger in check as well. Since when did Hiei have a right to question what he did to his own body?

"Hn." Hiei settled for that answer, but wasn't going to let it go. He would bring it up later, he had noticed the fox touching and pulling on his lips for a while now…and it disturbed the little demon.

Hiei sat back and rubbed his full stomach, "As usual fox, that was delicious." He said and smirked when the baby kicked his belly gently, "And the baby thinks so too." He said, looking up at Kurama.

Kurama gave a brilliant smile and kneeled before Hiei and started to rub his stomach. Hiei felt a smidge jealous, Kurama never gave him that smile anymore. Only when the baby was brought up. Hiei was beginning to feel that Kurama loved the baby more than Hiei, and it would make sense. Hiei wasn't Kurama's mate. Just his lover. But this child was half of Kurama, a piece of him.

While Hiei contemplated that, Kurama began to think himself.

"_Where would we be without you little one? I think you are the glue that is holding us together, but I fear you are drying out and won't hold us much longer. I don't want to lose your "mother" baby, I don't. I love him dearly. I just don't know what to do." Kurama's voice was gentle as he almost felt like the baby could hear him. _

"_Kit." Youko's voice was quiet as he watched Shuichi, "I think you and Hiei need to take a break. Let me out for a few days while you relax."_

"_I couldn't do that Youko," Kurama said, but it did sound appealing to him. _

"_Yes you can, Hiei won't mind. You know he's more comfortable around me at the moment anyways. I understand him. You're just a human, Shuichi. You don't understand Hiei's pull to want attention. It comes with all demon's, especially ones in Hiei's case, and now he has people to give it to him, and a reason to get it. He won't stop until he gets it." Youko said softly, and Kurama scowled._

"_I may just be a human, Youko. But I am a very intelligent human and I'm not stupid. I know why he does it. It still doesn't mean I have to understand it." With that, Kurama withdrew, not wanting to talk to Youko anymore._

-Later-

Hiei and Kurama were lying in bed, not saying much of anything. The tension was palpable. As much as Hiei didn't want to beg for that affection, he just couldn't help it when he sprung the pity parties on everyone.

Kurama had barely been giving him any affection these last few months, and all his loving words had ceased. Hiei began to fear that Kurama hated him for his disability. Hiei had no idea that the pity parties were what was REALLY wrong with the fox.

Speaking of his disability, it was getting to be a bother anymore. "Fox?" Hiei asked, breaking the peaceful silence.

Kurama opened one eye and looked at him. "Yes?"

"Do you have that seed that makes me go to the bathroom? I need it." Hiei pushed himself up and moved across the bed as well as he could. Kurama sat up and removed the tiny yellow seed.

Growing it into a plant, Hiei took a leaf and then popped it in his mouth and plopped on the wheel chair. When he was done with his problem he came back out.

"I don't understand how humans can deal with this. I'm a demon, and I can barely manage." Hiei scowled pulling himself back onto the bed.

"Human's aren't as weak as everyone thinks." Kurama's tone was laced with ice, remembering Youko's previous comment.

"Hn. Maybe I COULD learn a thing or two from them." Hiei said, not realizing how insulting that sounded to Kurama.

"I think you learned quite a bit from me." Kurama said, and then his hand snaked up and found a piece of dried skin, he jerked it off his lip automatically.

Hiei glanced up and growled, "Why the hell are you doing that?" he demanded, reaching up he took Kurama's hand and pulled it away from his lips. "You're hurting yourself."

"It allows me to push my anger into something Hiei." Kurama snapped and then shook his head when Hiei's eyes widened in surprise.

"Why in the hell should YOU be angry. You aren't stuck like this!" Hiei said, Kurama could feel his anger boiling out of control. Which made him even angrier when he couldn't understand why. He was normally a cool, calm person, why was it that this was bothering him that much?

Kurama decided to save himself from an argument and turned into Youko. Youko gently reached down and ran his fingers through Hiei's hair.

"Why would he do something like that, Youko? It obviously causes him pain." Hiei growled, staring into Youko's beautiful eyes, almost relieved to see the calm Youko.

"It distracts him. He learned to do it because it helps keep him grounded so he doesn't do anything he regrets. Like how Yusuke yells and gets loud. All humans have that thing in common. They do something to distract themselves from anger. Kurama just chose this one because he happened to not have any lip balm on hand." Youko said, being basically a mutual peace keeper.

"Why is he so angry?" Hiei's voice dropped to a sad tone, and Youko knew instantly that Hiei was insecure. Youko allowed Shuichi to view the whole thing as he wrapped his arms around Hiei.

"Hiei, Kurama is just…not understanding the situation. He is used to you being strong and being powerful, not begging for attention. Inside that crushes him because he feels like he's not being a good enough lover to you, and not giving you the love you deserve so you resort to begging. Which annoys him. Then that makes him angrier. It's a vicious cycle firefly." Youko said softly, burying his face in the beautiful hair.

Hiei cuddled into him and looked down at his legs and sighed, "Is he going to leave me?" Hiei didn't want to hear the truth, but he needed to know.

"I don't think he ever will Hiei. I'm not making promises, but I highly doubt it. As for your legs? You should really stop worrying about it. Everyone is fine with you the way you are, no one is going to make fun of you, nor is Kurama going to leave you because of it." Youko said firmly.

"I just don't understand how humans can live like this!" Hiei said, looking angry now.

Youko stayed silent, waiting for Hiei to vent his anger. Hiei might as well get it out of the way now, so Youko could help him understand it.

"You can't do anything without help, including going to the bathroom. You can't have anymore sex. You can't move. Your legs become jelly sticks! I don't understand how a weak human can do it but not a strong demon like me! I can barely manage half the time, if I didn't have any help, I'd be in trouble."

"You just answered your question." Youko said simply as he rubbed his hand up and down Hiei's back.

Hiei looked somewhat confused as he grunted, "Don't play any damn riddles with me."

"You said you needed someone to help you. That's how humans do it, Hiei. They manage through love and compassion from family, friends and everyone else. Humans tolerate the pain because they have people who love them and want to see them continue to live. That's why many humans can't commit suicide is because the faces of their friends and family move before their eyes. You have family and friends that love you too. You also have a little life depending on you to be strong." Youko ran his hands over Hiei's belly and looked into his eyes.

"Humans are not weak. I learned that a long time ago. I know they aren't. They can handle a lot more than demon's can. Demons can't handle most heart breaks, because they rarely love. Humans love all the time, and learn to live with the occasional pains. Most humans are able to succeed through their love for others, through their bonds with the ones that care about. Demons could really learn a lesson from them, and so can you Hiei. You just have to understand their pains, and realize that they are having the same problems you are, with the same kind of help you receive."

Hiei stared back into Youko's eyes, never expecting such a speech from the normally demonic acting fox. Was Hiei in the wrong about humans all these years? Were all the demons of the demon race in the wrong? Was it true that humans could make it through the same suffering demons could…? Hiei looked down at his legs and then remembered all the people he did see like this, all the people doing the same thing he was doing…by themselves. Without any help.

Hiei looked up and smiled at Youko, it wasn't much of a smile, but it was there. "Hn. I think I have to respect the humans, if just a little. They aren't as bad as I took them for."

Youko gave a smile, "I'm proud of you Hiei, would you like to talk to Kurama now that you've had a lesson on humans?"

Hiei gave a small nod, he wanted to sort everything out as best as he could. When Kurama came out, he was looking just as unsure as Hiei felt.

Hiei took a deep breath and then pulled Kurama down for a quick kiss. "I'm sorry I got mad." He said. "And for begging for attention like that. I'll try to stop. I don't know how much I can do, but I'll try. It's not because you're being a bad lover, Kurama. You're being amazing." Hiei tried to give him a bigger smile, and succeeded.

"I'm sorry for getting mad at you so much Hiei, I'll never understand the amount of trouble you are going through and how much harder everything else is on you now. But I promise I'll try my hardest to understand and stop this annoying habit I've picked up from Inari knows where." He smiled at Hiei as well.

"Hn. Good." Hiei leaned over and stole another kiss, then they both reached down and started to rub his stomach again, as Kurama fed some ki into the baby. The tension was still there though…masked under the loving feelings.

"_I just hope they can continue to work everything out." Youko said, looking slightly worried. "We can't lose you Hiei, and you can't lose us." _

Though things seem to be good for now between the two lovers, it wouldn't last that way for long.


	5. Chapter 5

A.N. I hope you all enjoy this chapter! please review!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A quick thank you!

Animefouryou: He has the baby in this chapter so you won't have to wait any longer! Thanks for the review!

LovelySinner7: Something does happen, I hope you like this chapter! Thanks for the review!

Lilbit1016: I may just have to use that idea later on, with some minor changes. Thanks for the idea and the review!

XXX

Hiei was right on the edge of his baby's first day into the world. He could just feel it. Hiei had put on quite a bit of weight not just from the baby but from lack of exercise. Hiei really wished he could do something about that, but now was not the time.

Him and Kurama were still fighting. It had progressed from the unoriginal fights before that all revolved around the same thing and now just happened between them over every little thing.

For example. Today, they were arguing about what to have for breakfast. Something so very simple and yet they couldn't agree.

"Why don't you just make something healthy then, fox?" Hiei demanded, he had tried suggesting all sorts of food, but they all came back as 'not healthy enough' or 'too much grease' or 'not good enough for you!' Hiei was losing steam and energy.

"You won't eat anything healthy I make! I've tried to serve you healthy stuff and you just ignore it!" Kurama said getting frustrated, he didn't even know WHY they were arguing anymore. It was pointless...who argues over breakfast?

"That's because everything you serve to me is disgusting in flavor. If you just ASKED me fox, what I like to eat, then maybe we could get somewhere!" Hiei's eyes flashed dangerously.

"Would you please stop calling me that, Hiei?" Kurama finally snapped. He used to adore the nickname, but the way Hiei had been saying it for the last few weeks had really getting on his nerves. Fox slid past Hiei's lips sardonically, filled with almost what sounded like hatred.

Before Hiei could answer Kurama lashed out again, "I'm getting so sick of hearing you say it all the time. What, is my real to good? Too good for someone like me? Or is it to remind me that I'm just a used pet!" Kurama's eyes were filled with what looked like honest contempt that Hiei flinched back in shock. "I'm sick of being your little slave! I take care of you every day and for what? Nothing!"

"F...Kurama..." Hiei said, sitting up straighter and reaching for his lover.

"Just don't touch me Hiei." Kurama said, suddenly looking defeated. "We can't make this work. The baby can't even make us make this whole thing work. You and I are just not meant to be together." Kurama closed his eyes.

Hiei's eyes widened in shock, that day had finally came, the day he lost Kurama. Kurama didn't want him anymore. Maybe Kurama did have a good point though, they just couldn't seem to work, no matter how hard they tried. They just ended up losing themselves to arguments. But that didn't stop the pain that welled in Hiei's heart.

No matter how many fights they had, no matter how many times they argued, he still thought they could make it. "Kurama..." Hiei looked at him sadly.

"You can stay long enough for the baby to be born. If you decide that you don't want it, and would rather go. That's fine. I'll take care of it. If you decide you want to be a part of their life, then we'll make living arrangements for you here. But from this day forward you and I are no longer lovers Hiei." Kurama said softly and walked from the room.

_"Kit, you can't do this." Youko pleaded gently. "Think about Hiei, you love him too much to do this! Why do this?"_

_"This goes deeper for me Youko, than these stupid pointless arguments. This goes so deep to the fact that he never even wanted to mate me. He's ashamed of me Youko. He's ashamed of having a human. He wants you." Kurama's voice didn't even sound sad, it sounded empty. _

_"That's not true! He adored you! He loved you with everything he had, just as much as he loved me. He didn't love either of us more than the other." _

_"Oh really? Then they were you two so buddy buddy these last few weeks? Hiei never even seemed to trust me to help him, even after we made up. You explained his reasoning's, but quite frankly I don't care. He's behaving like a child who got his toys taken away." With that, Kurama shut down the connection._

Kurama walked out into the yard and stared up at the bright morning sky, why did it have to be this way? Why didn't Hiei love him as much as he thought he did? With a sigh, Kurama turned and looked towards the nursery window and felt a familiar burn in the back of his eyes that had been there frequently.

He had stopped his annoying habit of picking his lips, but in return his anger spiked out of control. What he couldn't figure out was WHY he was this angry. Why did he had to lose his temper? Was he not cut out to handle a disabled mate? Is that what the stress was? Or was it just the whole thing that Hiei didn't want to mate him?

He sat down and leaned against a tree, seeking comfort from the tall, ancient plants around him. He closed his eyes and decided to relax. He just didn't want to think about it anymore.

-Meanwhile, with Hiei-

Hiei, with his heart broken, left the house and went to Genkai's, when Yukina saw his eyes, she wasted no time in taking her brother in for a hug. Hiei didn't say anything, it wasn't needed. The day had finally come when the one person he thought would always love him had finally thrown him aside.

Hiei didn't want to cry, he didn't even know when the tears started. Nor did he know when he started to talk about the problems he was having with Kurama.

"It's all my fault Yukina, all the pity parties, all the suffering all the damn times I was weak and needed him. It was all that and more. I just couldn't shut up and agree with him. Trust in him to heal my wounds, I turned to Youko for help. I must have really hurt him. And yet I didn't see it until now..." he said, his face in her neck, comforted by her presence.

"Beauty of hindsight." she smiled weakly down at him and then said, "Hiei, maybe this is for the best. Everyone makes mistakes, but you and Kurama just don't seem as compatible as everyone likes to think you are. I don't think Kurama is cut out for handling a disabled mate, and a baby at that. I don't think you're cut out to be a parent and having someone as smothering as Kurama take care of you. Maybe it's a great thing that you two didn't mate." She didn't want to sound harsh, but maybe that was the only way.

"I never thought this would happen. I didn't even try to stop it when it started."

"You couldn't stop what was happening Hiei, now come in, let me get you some tea and you can figure out what you want to do." She said softly.

"I've already decided. I'm leaving the baby with Kurama. I don't want the baby to see what a former shell I have become of myself. To hear tales that I used to be one of the greatest demons in existence, and now I'm just a cripple. No. The baby will be better off with Kurama. He'll give it everything it needs, all the affection and attention it wants." Hiei murmured and looked down at his large belly, he ran his hands over it gently.

With that Hiei left, without another word. He approached the fox soon enough and stayed quiet waiting for Kurama to acknowledge him. When Kurama opened his eyes and looked at him, Hiei almost flinched at seeing the lack of emotion.

Kurama nearly flinched when he heard the cold tone Hiei used upon him. "I'm leaving the child with you. It'll always have me in spirit, but I'll be a horrible parent. I'll just leave here and go to the Makai when it is born. With any luck, I'll be killed soon." Hiei said and then started to leave.

"Surely you don't want to die." Kurama said softly, looking over.

"What the hell do you care? You threw me away just like everyone else. You don't care if I die, and don't try to pull the whole 'Yukina will care' because it won't work with me." Hiei snapped and Kurama nearly growled out another answer.

_"Shuichi. Stop it. Now. This is ridiculous. So what if he hasn't mated you? Have you considered it's maybe because he was scared of rejection? You and him are both being bastards and I don't give a damn what you do but you had better fix this." Youko snapped._

_"Enough Youko, I will handle it how I see fit." Kurama said coldly to the fox and then ignored his angry growl. _

_Youko decided he wasn't going to sit here anymore and let this happen, with a forceful shove he pushed himself out of Kurama._

"Hiei," Youko stood up and followed the fire demon who was already in the house, and packing his stuff in a bag to leave as soon as the baby came.

"Hiei, please stay." Youko said reaching for his hand.

Hiei was about to snap at him when he realized that Youko had probably stuck up for him. He turned and looked at Youko sadly. "He gave me up fox, it's done. No more." He said and then turned back to his job at hand.

"He gave you up, but I didn't. Just give Shuichi some time, he'll come around. He's ju-"

"Stop it Youko. I'm done, when the baby is born I'm out of here." Hiei said firmly, his heart breaking even more when he realized that he wouldn't even get to see the baby for more than 5 minutes. He suddenly remembered his dream. So what if it hadn't been the exact happenings? It had been a premonition of what was to come.

Youko gave up, flattening his ears he looked away and sighed. He was never one to give up a challenge, but he knew Hiei wasn't going to be swayed. "Then you're throwing ME away. Thanks for the love you gave to me when you weren't around, I guess." Youko said and then retreated.

Kurama didn't say anything when he reappeared, but jumped when Hiei groaned and closed his eyes as his stomach had a violent cramp.

"Hiei?" Kurama asked, concern touching his voice. "Is it time?"

"Hn." Hiei nodded and then tried to ignore the onslaught of pain. Then gasped when Kurama scooped him up and hurried for Genkai's.

Hiei decided to use this time and relish the embrace that his fox was giving him. He would never feel it again after this. Hiei rested his head on Kurama's shoulder and tried to block out the pain in his heart and stomach.

Genkai and Yukina wasted no time in rushing around preparing the fire demon for his upcoming task. Kurama gave him some medicine to make him numb and the others were called over, even though it would be a sad occasion. With a quick nod of the head, Hiei and Kurama decided to let everyone in on the birthing process. Just so they could all be happy and they didn't feel like dealing with kicking them out.

Hiei was pretty calm throughout the whole thing, not even reacting when his stomach was cut into. But everyone in the room saw his eyes light up and a smile break across his face when a loud cry came from the newborn.

Kurama was smiling proudly. He didn't have an urge to hide the baby from Hiei, he still loved Hiei, but it wasn't ever going to work.

"Who holds the baby first?" Yukina asked, and then Hiei glanced at Kurama, who smiled sadly.

"Since Hiei won't be sticking around, he should get to hold it first." Kurama sat beside Hiei, the others looked at each other questioningly but didn't say anything.

Hiei held out his arms and took his little baby with a big smile on his face. He looked at its soft red and silver hair, with its big red eyes that were shaped much like Youko's. It didn't have fox ears or a tail and their energy told Hiei that it would be a fire demon. To prove it, the baby lit a little fire on the tip of Hiei's nose and wiggled, gurgling at the pretty fire.

Hiei chuckled, "Excellent." He said patting it out and then he pulled the blanket down and his smile softened. "My daughter." He looked her over, so happy, yet so sad. Maybe he shouldn't leave...

But when she gurgled over at Kurama, Hiei handed her over and watched as Kurama interacted with her in a way that he could never do, especially in front of others. Hiei knew right then that he had to go.

"She's beautiful." Kurama's voice was filled with sadness as he looked at Hiei. But this had to be the way, they couldn't let her grow up in that environment.

"She'll be fine. We'll call her Kaida. I think it's suiting...little dragon." Hiei looked down at his baby girl and she looked sleepily up at him.

Without another word Hiei worked himself in the wheel chair, thanking all the gods that he had demon healing, or he would be in so much pain. Hiei reached out and took her in his arms, Kurama felt a jump of panic. Was Hiei taking her away from him?

Hiei looked down at her and then leaned down, he kissed her forehead. "You be good for your daddy, okay little dragon? You treat him better than I ever could." Hiei said, so softly only Kurama heard it. Hiei kissed her little nose and then smiled when she tiredly reached up and touched his cheek, and gurgled something in baby language.

"I love you too." He said loud enough for everyone to hear before he handed her back, giving Kurama one last look, he left the room, grabbing his bag of packed items on the way out.

While Kaida fell asleep, oblivious to what just went on around her, the rest of the room exploded on the fox, all with one simple question.

"What the hell happened?"

XXX

A.N. Wow, that was a LOT different than my other chapters and got a lot more done in it. I'm so happy with how it turned out, I hope you guys like it too!


	6. Chapter 6

A.N. And here is chapter 6! Please enjoy! It's one of my more sad chapters. Please review!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Kaida.

A quick word to my loyal reviewers and my newer ones!

Jessica: I'm glad you enjoyed it! Thanks a lot for the review! I look forward to more!

Cool: Aww, thanks a lot! I really appreciate hearing that! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

LovelySinner7: I'm glad you understand Hiei, he is an excellent daddy. Oh gosh, please don't slap Kurama! He gets better, I promise! Thanks for the review!

Lilbit1016: I'm glad you liked the name, cause I like it too! I'm glad you liked the chapter, thanks a lot!

XXX

Hiei laid sadly on the floor in a cave in the ningenkai, he wasn't strong enough to make it to the Makai and nor would he ever be able to hunt the animals there. These animals here were stupid and weak, he could easily catch them.

Hiei sighed and rolled over, he had no appetite, no thirst, no want to be clean or to do anything. He just wanted to lay here like he had done for the past 4 days and not think of anything but his baby and the fox.

"I wonder what they are doing now, I wonder if Kaida misses me...I wonder if Kurama misses me." Hiei whispered and started at the crackling fire as he drifted off into dream land.

-Meanwhile-

Missing wasn't the word one would use for either demon back at the house. Kaida hadn't stopped crying since the day Hiei left and was crying herself to sleep. Kurama was the same way, struggling to hold back tears and keep his emotions in check.

The day Hiei had left Kurama was faced his friends fury and wrath to come after him and find out what had happened. Genkai jumped in immediately and stopped the whole furious crowd with one angry look.

"If Kurama wants to tell us, then he will. None of you have the right to judge what they decide to do. If you get any louder you'll wake Kaida and then you'll have a pissed off fox demon on your hands that you really don't want to deal with. Let it go."

Kurama had nodded his head in thanks and hurried from the room, taking his baby girl with him and didn't plan on visiting his friends until he could handle the painful talk that was awaiting him.

With a sad sigh he gently bounced the baby girl. "Please Kaida, don't cry anymore. I'll go find Hiei, I can't take you crying anymore." He was on the verge of tears himself, flooded with guilt over Hiei and now guilt over his sad daughter. He truly was a horrible person.

He checked the weather and then put a little jacket on his girl, it was autumn out, she could easily catch a chill being so young. Kurama didn't bother with a jacket, until he realized that if he got sick it wouldn't help matters much. He pulled a thin jacket on and hurried out.

He knew Hiei was in the ningenkai and nearby. Hiei wouldn't leave the forest full of food, and certainly would be able to travel through the portals without help, which no one would give him, without a good reason. Kurama did a quick scan and found Hiei a little ways off to the East and hurried that way.

Kaida, as if knowing what was going to happen, and who they were going to see, started to bounce up and down and giggle happily. Kurama couldn't help but smile, and nuzzle her like the fox he was. She purred and nuzzled him back.

_"She's really quite precious." Youko sounded sad as he watched his daughter. He was still hurting over what Hiei had done, but he had forgiven Hiei the moment it happened._

_"She is. I love my little dragon so much. Especially since I won't be able to have my other dragon." Kurama sighed and looked upset, the prospect of spending forever without Hiei was horrible. But the prospect of living with Hiei and fighting all the time, making Kaida's life miserable, was even worse._

_"You can change all that, both of you can." Youko said simply as they approached the cave._

Hiei was just starting to wake up when he felt the fox nearby and his heart leapt in his throat. Was it true? Was the fox coming back? Hiei sat up quickly and felt the baby's energy, and his face lit up even more. He got to see both the people he really loved today.

Hiei then remembered he hadn't bathed in several days and grimaced. He quickly sent a warning to Kurama to wait for a few minutes. Kurama obeyed and waited outside the cave while Hiei used a rag and some warm water to wash himself off.

Feeling clean enough he called them in. Kaida squealed when she saw her papa and reached for him, wriggling in Kurama's grasp. Hiei scooped her out of his arms and brought her close.

"Oh my little dragon, I missed you too." Hiei said softly and nuzzled her. He didn't want her to grow up with him in the first place, but now he realized how much he really could and now WOULD love his daughter...that is...if Kurama was gonna give him the chance.

Kurama watched the small exchange with a tiny smile on his face as Kaida proceeded to plop in Hiei's lap and start to baby talk about everything that had happened, filling him in on what he had missed.

Hiei didn't skip a beat as he played along. "Oh is that so?" He teased her when she seemed to get all excited about something, god knows what, but it was precious watching her throw her tiny hands everywhere, squealing explanations. "Hn. You don't say. That's really interesting." Hiei said, his eyes snapping up when he heard Kurama chuckling.

"You certainly can entertain her. She's been crying non-stop since you left. I think she missed her papa." Kurama said softly and reached over to pet his daughter's hair.

Hiei watched for a few minutes then he looked up at Kurama. "Do you want me to come back?"

"I don't know if you and I could ever have the same thing we had Hiei, we may never be able to handle it. I don't even know if you should come back yet." Kurama said softly, looking away. "I just brought her here to see you."

Hiei looked away and nodded, "Just bring her every couple of days, that should keep her happy and quite honestly it'll give me something to look forward to." Hiei said, that's when he noticed that Youko was now sitting in Kurama's spot

"I bet you hate me." Hiei's voice didn't have any emotion to it, which was oddly scary coming from him.

"I forgave you the moment it happened. Just don't do it again. I don't give a damn what Kurama wants, but I want to see you and I love you. I'll visit you with Kaida." He said firmly, reaching over he slipped his hand into Hiei's.

"Language in front of the baby." Hiei growled out a warning and then relaxed and held Youko's hand. "I've missed you three, very much. But I will respect Kurama and stay here. It has only been four days. I think we need more time. I can get food and water and I'm safe here. So you won't have to worry about me." Hiei said shrugging it off like it didn't really hurt him, hiding his true face.

"You can't fool me, Fire-Fly, I know you're upset. But Kurama is part of me and it would be hard to make us both happy. With this arrangement, I can see you." Youko shrugged sadly, not much he could do.

"Hn." Hiei nodded his agreement. Kaida looked up at then touched Hiei's chest, "Hn!" She piped up, "Hnhn!" She giggled, liking the funny way that sounded.

Hiei's body shook with suppressed laughter as he scooped her up. "You're too cute." He kissed her cheek and then cuddled with her. "Go to sleep little dragon, you need your rest to grow up big and strong like your daddy is." Hiei whispered, raising his energy to feed some into her.

For the rest of the time, Youko and Hiei shared small kisses and touches, but nothing more out of respect for Kurama and decency for the baby who could wake up at anytime.

When Kaida woke up, Kurama allowed her and Youko 2 more hours of time before forcing himself out. "We must be going Hiei. The temperature will drop and Kaida will get a cold." That was completely irrational in Hiei's opinion, she was a fire demon, but he let it go.

Hiei didn't say a word to Kurama at first as he kissed Kaida's forehead. "I love you little dragon, behave until I see you again." Hiei said and handed her to Kurama. "Thank you for bringing her. I needed that." Hiei said, thanking him silently for future visits as well.

"No problem." Kurama said and then turned and left. Kaida tried to climb over his shoulder and watched sadly as Hiei disappeared from view slowly, waving after her. She started to cry and tried to reach her papa. "HN!" she cried out, so he could hear her.

Hiei's heart crumbled a little when he heard her desperate cries. Trying to tune them out, trying to ignore the urge to reach out and help her, he rolled over and laid his head on the pillow and stared into the fire.

The next few days were utter torment once more, especially for Hiei. Hiei began to miss his fox beyond the degree that he knew possible and began to honestly cry every night. He longed for the day where he could see him and the baby.

The next time Kurama and Kaida were over, she was nearly screaming for joy. "HN!" She said and reached for him. Hiei scooped her into his arms and kissed her forehead, happy to see her as well. Since he knew she was coming, he took great care to actually bathe now and keep up his personal hygiene so his smell would be nice for her.

Kurama was also longing for future visits and honestly was enjoying this second one himself. Maybe they could work everything out...if they tried really hard. But that hope shattered when Hiei brought up a touchy subject.

"Are you taking her to those ningen schools?" Hiei said, not wanting his little girl to be exposed to all those human elements that would ruin her background.

"I just might. She needs to learn how to socialize, read, write, converse and do math Hiei." Kurama's voice was already sounding defeated, indicating that he knew an argument was about to ensue.

"That's ridiculous fo-Kurama. Teach her on your own. Not by a bunch of ningen standards. I have more respect for them now, but I don't want our daughter growing up with that." Hiei said firmly.

"Well I really don't think you have a say, since you walked out on her and me." Kurama hissed angrily, their agitation working its way over to their once happy daughter.

"Walked out? I was kicked out by you!" Hiei snapped, "Don't you dare try to pin this on me, you're the bastard that lied to me and told me you would always love me when you didn't!" Hiei said and then looked over when she started to cry.

"Look what you made her do!" Kurama reached out and picked her up. He gently started to bounce her, but she cried just as much.

"Give me her you moron. You have no idea what you're doing." Hiei snapped and took her. He cradled her in his arms and gently sent his ki into her. Almost all demon babies enjoyed to have their parents ki fed into them, and Kaida was no different. "You have been screwed up by those stupid humans. Why would any baby enjoy being bounced up and down?" Hiei snapped, feeling over protective of his daughter.

Kurama looked shocked for a moment or two then he realize that Hiei was the better parent and that Hiei was right. Kurama had grown up with humans for too long and had adopted their ways of life when it came to families. He had forgotten the most basic of wants from a demon baby. He looked away in shame.

"You can come back and have the house, I'll just leave." Kurama whispered and then stood up. "She obviously loves you more. You never loved me, because you never marked me, but you love her. So it would be a better match for her. She's a fire demon, you can teach her. I can't." With that, Kurama left the cave, he almost felt happy when he heard her cry out after him. At least she cared for him.

Hiei watched as Kurama walked away and felt the familiar ache in his heart. This wasn't going to go on any longer. Hiei wasn't going to let his daughter suffer through his anymore and Hiei was sure as hell not going to sit there and take it anymore.

He may not be able to move his legs, and that had been a pain in the last few weeks and had been one big problem for him. But he was not going to let that stop him. He forced himself up in the wheelchair and moved out of the cave, holding Kaida in his lap.

"FOX." He bellowed, not caring who heard, if anyone could. Kurama stopped and turned around, surprised by the fire demon's voice.

"Damn it you listen to me and you listen to me well." It was so easy to forget about the no swearing policy. "I loved you with everything I had. But this damn disability made me insecure. I was afraid you'd grow to hate me because I couldn't move, or because I couldn't help you. Grew to hate me because we couldn't make love and do anything. I thought you were embarrassed by me. Which is why I threw those pity parties. I wanted to hear you say it. I was that desperate. But god fox I love you and I'm not letting you go anymore. I lived in this cave for days with heartache and we have made Kaida suffer. I won't let it go on Kurama. I love you, I need you, please forgive me and take me back and I'll make you my mate, like I should have done a long time ago." Hiei was breathing hard after his little speech as Kaida sat quietly on his lap, looking between the two adults.

Kurama didn't say anything, but he did lean down. "I'm sorry I made you feel that way. It'll never happen again." With that, he claimed Hiei's lips in a passionate kiss.

Hiei melted into the kiss, as Kaida wiggled happily and giggled up at them. They broke apart after a few minutes and smiled down at her. "We'll make this work Hiei. We'll fix everything and make it right. If not just for us, then for Kaida." Kurama said.

"Hn." Hiei nodded and they both laughed as Kaida looked between them. "HN!" She giggled and then played with a lock of Kurama's hair.

XXX

A.N. This is definitely not the end. Though it could seem like it I suppose. Oh well, I hope you enjoyed. Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

A.N. And here is chapter 7! I hope you enjoy! We're getting closer to the end! Please review!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, as I've stated throughout this entire story.

A happy word to my reviewers:

Lilbit1016: I'm glad you enjoyed it! I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much! Thanks for the review! And thank you so much for being so loyal to this!

PhoenixDiamond: Thanks for both reviews on both chapters! I'm so glad you love this story, and I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much as the others!

Jessica: Thanks for the review! I'm proud to hear I'm good, and everything will work out! They'll be kinks, but it will work!

Monita: Thanks for the review! I agree with you, this is when we need a Koenma wish, but I don't think Hiei's going to get fixed in this, sorry!

XXX

Hiei smiled as he watched his beautiful fox and Kaida sitting on the ground, playing a game. "Okay, can you say 'Daddy?'" Kurama asked pointing to himself with a hopeful expression on his face.

She furrowed her eyebrows in concentration and worked her tiny mouth and brain, trying to figure out how to formulate her word. "Da….dada…dada!" She sounded so pleased with herself as she looked up at him, clapping her tiny hands.

Hiei's heart warmed at the happiness that spread across Kurama'a face, mixed with pure pride for their intelligent daughter. "Oh wonderful Kaida!" Kurama picked her up and nuzzled her gently.

She giggled, wiggling in his grasp with happiness as she leaned over and nuzzled her neck lovingly, her tiny cheek brushing over the fresh mate mark, only a few days old.

"Give her to me, fox." Hiei said holding out his arms, Kurama grinned at Hiei. Hiei had been much happier these last few days with their new daughter to keep him busy and their mating to bring them closer.

Without a word, Kurama handed over little Kaida who settled down in Hiei's lap. She seemed to accept the fact that Hiei couldn't move to do everything with her. At first, when Kurama always showed up to take her out of her crib, she cried for Hiei and reached for him. But now she just seemed to slip into accepting mode and took it in stride.

"Okay, you can now call your daddy, dada. But what about me? Can you call me papa?" Hiei refused to be called mama or mother. He may have carried her, but he wasn't a woman. And daddy was just too….feminine for him. He wanted masculine. So papa was his choice.

She cocked her head up at him, blinking in confusion as she tried to formulate what he was saying to her. "Pa…pa…" She said slowly, as if unsure of her wording.

"Yes! Try again…" Hiei encouraged, reaching up he ran his fingers through her soft hair and said, "Papa…say it." He wasn't as gentle as Kurama in some of his aspects, but he tried.

"Papa! Dada!" She looked between them both for dual praising and she wasn't let down. She got a kiss on the forehead from her papa and a happy nuzzle from her dada.

"She seems to have inherited your intelligence, fox. Good thing." Hiei said with a nod. Him and Kurama were still working through everything, but they were both reassured now and were not going to let anything stand in their way.

Hiei was still struggling to adjust to having a kid, and still being in a wheel chair. It tore him apart that he couldn't always take care of his daughter. Especially at night. Once he was in that bed, he didn't want to get out until morning. It was WAY too hard on him to be moving in and out of that bed all the time.

Much to everyone's popular belief, Hiei was an EXCELLENT father, he spoiled his little girl beyond belief and gave her everything that he could. He showered her in love and was protective of her.

Kurama was proud of his lover, and happy to have him back, unable to fathom why they had fought so much. He himself was still adjusting to taking care of a disabled person, and a child, but Hiei tried to do a lot on his own, which helped.

"They're coming over to talk to me today, koi." Kurama said softly, sitting on the couch, placing Kaida on his lap.

"I know. They're approaching actually." Hiei said, not looking uncomfortable as he reclined back and looked at his lover. "Fox, remind me. I want to talk to you later." Hiei said as the door opened and the rest of the gang looked in.

"Hiei! When did you get back?" Yusuke looked surprised as they all came rushing in. Kaida had only seen them all once in her young life and she was frightened, especially when Yusuke approached her parents so quickly.

When she started to cry loudly, Hiei glared at the group. "You move another inch, you die. Stay put." He reached over as Kurama held her out. Hiei gently took her in his arms and then cradled her to his chest, surprising everyone as he whispered to her soothingly.

She calmed in her crying, looking up at him with wide, trusting eyes. Hiei smiled and kissed her forehead. "Good girl." He said and then set her on his lap and continued to feed his ki into her. "Now you idiots may move." Hiei said, "And no language in front of the baby. One curse word in this time and I'll stab you. She's heard enough of it, she doesn't need to hear anymore. Especially since she's picking up on talking."

"Hn!" She announced as if to punctuate Hiei's point, this just made everyone laugh. She was far too cute to be Hiei and Kurama's daughter.

"So did you too work everything out?" Yukina asked, placing a hand on Hiei's arm gently.

"Hn." Hiei nodded, "Yes, we did. We're mates now, and we're trying our hardest. We still get mad at each other, but we're working on it."

"Yes." Kurama smiled and nodded, "I think we should manage just fine. We still have on subject that we can't seem to decide on though." He said slowly, glancing at Hiei, unsure of how he would react.

Hiei's body visibly stiffened, but he tried to reign in his temper. "I already told you Kurama, we are NOT sending Kaida to a ningen school. I won't allow it. Homeschool her." Hiei said, impressing everyone with how he kept his voice in check.

"But Hiei," Kurama took on a slightly pleading tone, trying to appeal to his mate. "She needs to learn how to socialize, that's a key part of being a person. Admit it Fire-fly, you aren't comfortable in society because you aren't sociable. I don't want that for her." Kurama said softly.

"How about you send her to school for a few years when she's young," Keiko put in her suggestion, "Then take her out because you don't feel its adequate enough for her? That way she can learn basic math skills, and basic reading and social skills and then you build on the rest."

"She's too intelligent! She'll be considered a freak." Hiei growled, holding his daughter close to his chest, protectively.

"How about you two just take her out in society, to the park or places like that every few days?" Genkai stepped in this time. "She'll get social skills, but you two can teach her on your grounds."

Kurama thought about it, that idea did seem to work out just fine…he glanced at Hiei and sighed in defeat, "Alright, I can live with that. How about you?"

"Much better." Hiei said, relaxing as they moved off of the topic. Then he noticed Kaida was wiggling in his lap, trying to get somewhere.

He shocked everyone when he asked softly, "What is it sweetheart? Where do you want to go?" He watched as she lifted her hands and reached for Yukina. Hiei held her out, and Yukina happily took her in her arms.

"Oh Hiei, she's so precious. Kurama she looks so much like you, so calm and intelligent. She'll be a pretty girl when she gets older."

"Pretty doesn't even cover it." Kurama smiled beautifully as he glanced at his mate to finish the rest. Hiei smirked proudly, it almost seemed like his chest puffed out with pride.

"She'll be beautiful. Not pretty, beautiful. She'll be intelligent and a good fighter. Kurama and I are not going to let her go without proper demon training. She'll be a ruthless fighter just like us."

"Say what?" Kuwabara said loudly, his eyes were wide with surprise, making Kaida look up at him with furrowed eyebrows. "You mean you're gonna let her kill people?"

"Of course," Kurama said calmly, reaching over he picked up his tea and sipped it. "She will need to learn how to defend herself and Hiei will help her train. Maybe help her master the Dragon when she gets old enough. If she shows anything for plants, I'll teach her the skills of the rose whip and the Death plant. She's a demon, she needs to learn." Kurama said, a small, proud smile on his face.

Their moment was interrupted when Kuwabara took the reaching baby without permission and Hiei snarled angrily, whipping out his katana to throw at the man.

"What did I do!" Kuwabara said when Yukina quickly took back the child who whimpered in frustration because she didn't get what she wanted.

"Kaida, no." Hiei took her from Yukina and set her in his lap.

"You touched our baby without our permission," Kurama explained gently, trying to smooth the situation over. "Hiei's reaction was just natural, it doesn't matter that she wanted to be held by you. We have to say it's okay. Now Hiei, give her to Kuwabara, he won't hurt her." Kurama gently placed a hand on his arm.

"He'll hurt her! Just look at the oaf! He has no grace. I don't want my daughter getting hurt." Hiei said rudely and cradled her protectively.

"Hiei, if he can hold a kitten and not hurt it, he can hold a baby, a demon no less." Kurama said and took Kaida gently. "Trust me."

Hiei looked at him and then sighed in defeat and looked at Kuwabara. "Fine. Don't hurt her. You'll find your guts spilling on the floor if that happens." Hiei gave in easily because he didn't want to have another argument with Kurama, they were just starting to get along.

All throughout the day, Hiei tried to retrieve something he wanted by himself. But it didn't always work out to his advantage. When he tried to reach the bottle to feed Kaida, Kurama had placed it back too far accidently, and Hiei was unable to reach it.

"Fox!" Hiei called, frustration leaking in his tone.

Kurama handed Kaida to Yukina and hurried into the kitchen, since the kitchen was nearby, everyone could hear what was being said, "Yes koi?"

"Why the he…ck is the bottle so far back on the counter?" Hiei tried to keep his voice level as he held back his glare, and settled for an upset look up at his fox.

"I accidently must have just set it there Hiei, I didn't mean to." Kurama reached over and grabbed the bottle.

"How can you forget that I can't move that easily to grab it?" Hiei demanded, making Kurama's eyes flash.

"As I said, it was an accident, forgive me for not being perfection!" He roughly shoved the bottle into Hiei's hands and walked towards the living room.

Kaida started to cry when she saw how upset her daddy was and held out her hands for him. "Dada…" he strained to reach him.

Kurama couldn't help but smile and take her, "Shh…" He kissed her forehead. "Would you like me to fix everything with your papa?" he asked softly.

She looked up at him, "Hn…" she looked towards the door as Hiei came wheeling back in, with a fresh bottle in tow.

"I'm sorry Kurama," Hiei was the first one to apologize before Kurama could even open his mouth. "I know it's easy to forget and you didn't mean to." Hiei sighed, "Forgive me?"

"I already have koi, I already have. As long as you forgive me for being so insensitive," Kurama kissed his cheek.

"Of course." Hiei took Kaida and gently started to feed her, ignoring the looks he was receiving for being so gentle and so considerate.

For the rest of the day, the group visited, all taking turns of holding the baby. Kaida always wanted to be held by someone, but by the end of the day she went into her daddy's lap and went to sleep.

Kurama took her upstairs to get her ready for bed while Hiei stayed with the group, waving them off. When they were snuggled into bed together, Kurama looked at him.

"What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Hn. We got this in the mail." Hiei reached into his pocket and pulled out a little invitation to a large meeting for disabled people. "I was thinking we should go." Hiei looked up at Kurama hopefully. "I think…this is the boost I need. To know I'm not the only one in this situation."

"Are you sure?" Kurama reached down and stroked his hair. "I think it would easier if I posed a female. I don't want to answer questions about where Kaida came from, I can just say I'm the mother."

"Hn. I think that's a good idea." Hiei nodded, "It's in two days. It's only a few hours away. Are you sure?" Hiei looked up at Kurama.

Kurama gave him a tired, but happy smile. "Anything for you my dragon." He whispered and kissed him gently.

XXX

A.N. I know this shorter, but the next chapter will be longer. It will have them at the convention with Kaida, so I hope you enjoyed this small chapter. There wasn't much action, but I do hope you found it interesting.


	8. Chapter 8

A.N. And here is chapter 8! Sorry it's a day late, I've been really busy and this chapter was re-written so many times. I wanted it to be interesting. Hiei learns a valuable lesson in this one about humans! So enjoy! Please review!

Warning: Hiei is very OOC, but in a good way. So please, forgive for that.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho

A happy word:

LovelySinner7: Thanks for both reviews from chapter 6 and 7! I think you'll enjoy Hiei in this chapter!

Lilbit1016: I'm glad it made you happy! And I hope this one makes you happy too! Thanks for your review!

Jessica: I hope you really enjoy this chapter! Thanks a lot for your review! I'm happy they worked things out too!

XXX

"Welcome, enjoy your time. We hope you make new friends!" Hiei's ears picked up on the robotic sound coming from somewhere up on the ceiling.

"That was a loud speaker." Kurama filled in, folding his hand in Hiei's, "Someone stands somewhere and speaks into a device and they can be heard by everyone."

"Hn," Hiei wasn't going to admit it, but he was fascinated by human made objects. "How's Kaida?" He asked, looking up at their precious daughter.

"Doing just fine, sound asleep still. Which I suppose, is a good thing." Kurama smiled, relieving some of the tension Hiei was feeling from being in such a crowded place.

Kurama checked his watch and then glanced down at his small lover, "Why don't we stay for a few hours, then we can head out and meet everyone for dinner?"

"Fine." Hiei nodded and looked up at Kurama, blushing at just how...perfect he looked. Kurama was wearing a skirt, since it was the easiest thing to put on. It was just plain white and fell to his shins. He wore a light pink shirt that was a button up, and a bra which he had stuffed. He also had his hair pulled in a high ponytail and put on a pretty necklace.

To keep questions down, they had gotten a pair of rings for cheap and were wearing them, instead of showing their marks. They really didn't want to answer all those unwanted questions.

Hiei watched as a single mother, trapped in a wheel chair herself, watched over 2 little boys and an diaper clad infant. Without a second thought he moved over to her when he saw she needed help.

"Hey," He said when he saw that the boys weren't behaving. How could they do that to their poor mother? They were old enough to know better, even by human standards.

"You two, come here." Hiei said gruffly and pointed to the boys. Fascinated by his odd looks, the boys wasted no time in scrambling to stand before him. "Why aren't you listening to your mother?" Hiei demanded.

"Cause we wanna play!" One piped up, the other one just nodded happily to his brother's request.

"So you're causing your mother all sorts of trouble, so you can just play? That seems mean to your mom, doesn't it? Why don't you take your baby sibling and play with them? Keep them entertained? It'll still be fun, and your mother can get a break. I think that's fair, right? After all, she does spend all day with you." Hiei's tone was a mixture of firm and gentle.

Kurama was amazed at how far Hiei was going to help blend in with society, and actually...helped a poor human.

_"I'm so proud of our dragon, kit. I never imagined he'd go this far!" Youko sounded so happy as he watched the little exchange._

_"I know, Dragon-Koi is doing his hardest to fit in. I'm so proud of him for helping her with those rowdy boys. If anyone can curb a child's bad behavior, it's Hiei." Kurama's voice was laced with pride as he approached the woman._

"Oh thank you..." The mother sounded so relieved as she watched the boys play with their sister, a small game of peek-a-boo.

"Hn." Hiei responded, "You're welcome. Where is their father?" Those boys need some sort of man in their life, Hiei knew this from experience. Boys who had a strong, tough father in the Makai, usually turned out to be well behaved. Whereas boys raised with a single mother, usually were rowdy and out of control.

"Oh...he's really sick. He has been since our daughter was born. I came here in hopes of making more friends, and it looks like I have. My name is Kasumi," She held out her slender hand.

Hiei reached out before Kurama could even blink, and took her hand in a gentle shake. Kurama smiled at her and bowed politely.

"You're such a beautiful woman," Kasumi looked up at Kurama, who's nose blushed a little. Hiei snickered, he knew that was out of embarrassment for being good looking as a girl.

"Thank you very much, and may I say you are a very gorgeous woman yourself. My name is Yoko (A.N. Name change for being a girl, Yoko is a female name), this is my husband, Hiei. And our little girl, Kaida."

Kaida opened her eyes when addressed and yawned tiredly. She lifted up a hand, opening and closing it in a hello baby wave. "Hn." She said, mimicking Hiei's usually bored tone.

"She's precious," Kasumi giggled, "May I hold her?"

"Go ahead," Hiei said, in essence, giving permission. He really liked this woman, she seemed so sweet and nice. Hiei had never met another human stranger that was so accepting of him. He was used to the weird or lustful looks...never a friendly one. Was this what it was like to be nice?

Kurama gently handed her over, "Behave Kaida." He warned softly, and she nodded slightly up at him. Kaida turned and settled on the woman's lap.

"Pwetty," she announced, reaching up she touched Kasumi's soft cheek. Jumping when she discovered it was ice cold. "Papa! Sick!" She pointed to the woman.

"Kaida! It's rude to point and be so forward!" Kurama scolded her, "I'm so sorry." He bowed to the woman.

"No, no. It's alright, she's very smart for a girl her age." Kasumi smiled down at Kaida who giggled at the praised, clapping her tiny hands together.

"You're sick, then." Hiei said, it wasn't a question. His voice was weird, off. A tone Kurama had never heard come from him. It almost sounded...concerned or upset.

"It's nothing that will kill me," She reassured him. "I just have this minor cases where I get sick easily and become susceptible to any sickness I come in contact with. It only happens when I wear my body down. The doctor can't understand it. But I try not to let it get to me. It's not contagious, that's all I know." She said softly, looking at her new friends.

Hiei watched her for a few minutes, then he leaned forward, "And you...can still smile?" He asked softly, searching her face with his eyes.

She looked taken aback, "Well of course! I have a lot to smile about!"She smiled at him as she gently handing the squirming Kaida to Kurama to get fed.

"Elaborate, please." Kurama sounded curious himself, besides he wanted Hiei to learn something here today. Even if Hiei didn't want to.

"I have a husband, and even though he's sick right now I still have him. I'm still alive, even though the accident I was in should have killed me. I have 3 beautiful children, and I have a roof over my head. I have all the things I need to survive. I know it sounds cheesy," She giggled, "But it's true. I'm happy with the way everything is."

Hiei sat back in his chair, his eyes holding a look of pure wonder. Here was a woman, who had it just as bad as he did. A ningen, and she was still strong and happy with her life. Hiei looked at his family, why didn't he see that before? He had every reason to be happy.

He had a beautiful husband, who was the most desired after man in all three worlds. A mate who loved him for everything he was, and accepted his disabilities. A beautiful daughter who he would never give up...not even for the entire world and all its riches. He had great friends who supported him, and were there for him when he needed them the most.

Kurama smiled when he saw the look in Hiei's eyes, "You've really taught him a lesson today, Kasumi. Thank you so much for that. Here's our number. We'd be glad to talk to you." Kurama slipped a piece of paper in her hand.

"Come on Koi, I think we should be going," Kurama said softly. Hiei stirred out of his thoughts, giving a smile at Kurama he nodded, "I think it's time that I fixed everything with our friends." Hiei said.

"My thoughts exactly." Kurama smiled at Hiei and they left with a nice goodbye to their new and happy friend.

They pulled up to the restaurant a few hours later and hurried inside as the group looked up from their already picked table.

"Guys! How did it go?" Keiko asked happily, more addressing Kurama, than Hiei. Hiei smirked at his mate, and decided to continue playing the part, then shock the hell out of his friends later.

"Hn. It went fine. Boring, and crowded with loud ningens, but fine." Hiei said, sitting beside his sister. "How are you, little sister?" he asked, effectively ignoring everyone else, leaving Kurama to address their questions.

"Oh, I'm just fine, thanks for asking." She smiled at him sweetly.

Hiei smirked, "Good. That oaf better be protecting you and treating you right." Hiei picked up a menu and started to glance over it, that's when he decided to change his attitude.

"So, who's paying?" Hiei asked, looking around at the group with a raised eyebrow. When everyone just looked at each other, unsure of what to say, Hiei smiled. Effectively shocking the hell out of them.

"Well then, I take it none of you have the amount of money it takes. So, I'll just pay." Hiei said, shrugging his shoulders. "It's on me. Get whatever you want." When they continued to stare, he surprised them yet again when he asked, "Yes?"

"Who the hell are you and what have you done with Hiei?" Yusuke asked, reaching over he gently poked Hiei's shoulder.

"Look, just order your food and we can talk about this when we're done." Hiei said firmly, making them all scramble back to their menus.

"What do you want Kaida?" Hiei gently picked her up and set her on his lap. She normally had a bottle, but being a demon...she developed into foods a lot faster than human children. So she already had tried many different foods.

She looked at the menu, not understanding it she looked up at him. "Chicken." She announced, making Kurama laugh with pride.

"She's a fox to the end!" Kurama grinned as he opened his mental conversation with Youko.

_"I think Hiei's going to be a LOT different from now on, Kit. What do you think?" _

_"I think so, he learned a very good lesson today. Something I could not teach him. I think he needed to see that. I'm glad we went." Kurama sounded so pleased as he watched Hiei order for himself for the first time and order for Kaida as well._

"Sushi and rice platter for me, with American vegetable blend in a sauce." Hiei said calmly, even though he had never done this before. "And for her? Chicken nuggets with a side of the traditional Japanese vegetables."

She pouted when she heard the word 'vegetables'. "Papa...icky." she complained, shaking her head.

"I don't care if it's icky. I don't understand why you hate vegetables, your daddy and I love them." Hiei said when the waitress left them. "Regardless, you eat them. They have a lot of vitamins in them that are good for you and if you eat them, I'll buy you some ice cream." Hiei said, smiling as her face lit up.

"Pwomise?" She demanded, holding out her little pinky in a gesture Kurama had taught her.

Hiei chuckled, "I promise. But you have to eat at least half of those vegetables." He curled his pinky around hers, sealing their promise.

The other's watched this exchange with a mixture of shock, fascination and happiness.

"Oh Hiei! You're such a good father," Keiko jumped right in on complimenting the fire demon, who in turn gave her a nod.

"Thank you. I'm sure you'll be a good mother. Or did you not tell Yusuke that?" He smirked at her when her eyes widened in shock.

"How...did you know?" She asked him softly, looking curious.

"Simple. Your smell. Now, before we get to anything else. I want to talk to you all." Hiei said, looking around the table. He glanced at Kurama, who gently reached out and took his hand, giving him confidence.

"I want to apologize for my behavior these last few years. I know it was rude of me to act so closed up and suspicious of you all. I did it because I couldn't see what I had in front of me. I was blind to the fact that I have a family who loves me, and friends who are good to me. I know I still won't be able to be the best person out there, but I'm going to try to be a lot better than before. I hope you all can forgive me for the way I have acted, and give me another chance. I have learned to be strong in my disability and know that none of you will ever let me suffer and help me if I need it. I have learned to respect humans for their strength. I respect every one of you here, at this table. I only hope that you can forgive and forget." He said, then let out a soft breath. For some reason, that made him jumpy to announce that.

"I think that's the longest speech I've ever heard you give," Botan said in amazement as Kurama smiled at the group.

"Hiei learned a lesson today, from a new friend of ours. A ningen woman by the name of Kasumi. She taught him that he had every reason to smile, even though he may have had a hard life. Youko and I are proud of him, and I hope you all can be too. It took a lot of courage for him to say this today." Kurama said softly as Hiei looked at all of them nervously.

Yusuke was the first to move, he placed a hand on Hiei's shoulder. "Hey buddy, it's alright. We were okay with you the way you were. But we're fine with you this way, and we forgive you. Keiko and I, and we are proud of you buddy." Yusuke leaned over and hugged his buddy with a gruff hug.

Hiei smirked, "Hn. I think you just wanted to hug me." Hiei hugged him and then accepted Keiko's hug as well. Though it was a bit awkward.

Botan gave him a hug, wordless as to what to say. She pulled back and grinned, her face saying it all she sat down.

Yukina hugged her brother, "I'm so proud of you, big brother. You've come so far!" She kissed his cheek then pulled back. Then all eyes turned to Kuwabara.

"I know, out of all of you, you have reason to hate me the most." Hiei said, breaking the awkward silence.

"Yeah, I do." Kuwabara said, but then smiled, "But I forgive you for what happened, if you can forgive me for calling you all those names. In fact, I already told Yukina that I was happy you were her brother, because I wouldn't want anyone other than you protecting her." He said, holding out his hand to Hiei.

Hiei reached over and took it, "And I wouldn't want anyone else for a brother-in-law but you, Kuwabara. You've done a lot of honorable things, that cannot be denied. I'm proud to have you in the family, and I'm happy my baby sister picked to marry you." Hiei shook his hand, then pulled his hand away.

"Aw...get over here you!" Kuwabara hugged Hiei, for the first time. Hiei didn't even tense up as he gave Kuwabara a small hug back.

"Thank you for forgiving." Hiei pulled away and settled back down. "Now, lets eat. I'm hungry." Hiei said, making them all laugh, meanwhile, Kaida tried to hide her vegetables in her napkin to keep from having to eat them.

XXX

A.N. Once again, I know Hiei's OOC, but he's supposed to be. So please, do not comment on that. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I think the next one is going to be the last one! So please, review!


	9. Chapter 9

A.N. And here is the final chapter of this story! I'm so glad to have had such good reviews on it! Thanks a bunch you guys!

A nice note to all my reviewers:

Thanks all of you a whole bunch for sticking through with this story. I was honestly afraid it wouldn't turn out good, but with some confidence from My Light in the Darkness, I posted it. I definitely am thinking of creating another chaptered story here soon when I have some free time. But once again, thank you all so much! I really appreciate it, and all the reviews I have received really helped my confidence, thanks so much guys!

XXX

**A Few Months Later: **

"Happy Birthday Kaida!" Kurama cheered to his daughter as he scooped her up gently and twirled her around. "You're officially a year old! This is a momentous occasion, what would you like for breakfast?" He nuzzled her neck.

"Daddy!" She cheered as he scooped her up, she purred softly and nuzzled his neck. "Pancakes," She announced cutely, tilting her head to the side curiously.

A deep voice chuckled from the door way to her little room, "Just like my baby girl, she has a sweet tooth like me. I'm proud of you." He said as she squealed, reaching for him.

"Papa…" She strained, wiggling in Kurama's grasp.

"Come here you little squirt." Hiei took her in his arms and cuddled her. "Are you excited for your birthday? We're inviting everyone." He said nuzzling her gently.

"Kissy?" She asked, pulling on his shirt. "You inviting Kissy?" She demanded, pulling a bit harder to keep his attention.

Hiei and Kurama chuckled at her cute behavior, "Yes, we invited Kasumi." Kurama said, "She'll be more than happy to see you. Bring her into the kitchen when she's dressed Hiei, I got to get her pancakes cooking." Kurama hurried from the room.

"Alright, let's get you into an outfit befitting a princess, after all that's what you are." Hiei said, he had kept his happy demeanor, and was now the life of the party. He actually grew to enjoy company from his friends and family.

And because of his change, he was much happier and life was so much easier for him and Kurama. Kaida was growing into being a brilliant and very social child, both parents were insanely proud of her. She even knew simple addition and subtraction skills, along with being able to control fire, they couldn't be more proud of their precious daughter.

"There." Hiei announced, setting his now pink clad daughter on his lap. "What do you think, princess? Does it meet your standards?" He chuckled as she appraised the outfit with a keen, critical eye. Much like her foxy father.

"Hn…it works." She muttered, disappointed that she didn't have a tiara or something sparkly in her hair.

Hiei smirked down at her, "Don't think your papa would fail you. Here we are…" He pulled out a small bag and then removed a small, sparkly tiara. "Perfect." He said, setting it on her full head of hair. He reached up, and stroked her cheek.

She leaned into his hands, purring. "You're so beautiful, Kaida. I'm so proud of you. I love you, my daughter." Hiei hugged her to his chest.

"Love you too…Papa." She nuzzled his chest and then looked over when a small cough interrupted them.

"I hate to interrupt, but…where's my hug and love you?" Kurama held out his arms, pouting.

"Daddy!" She squealed and lunged into his arms, nuzzling her face in his neck. "Love you too Daddy!" She announced proudly. "Now, where's pancakes?" She demanded, looking over him for the hidden pancakes.

He chuckled, "In the kitchen sweetheart, come along." He took her to the kitchen. Her eyes widened when she saw the pile of presents just dedicated to her, from her own parents.

Hiei came in a few minutes later, and grinned as he watched her eye the presents while she ate her breakfast. "All mine?" she looked at Hiei, disbelieving, much like he used to be.

"There all yours," Hiei promised, going over he picked up one and looked it over. "Hmm...this one seems to be labeled for me, on the other hand." He teased her.

Her eyes widened, "You told me, all mine!" She complained, "Daddy! Papa lied! He did a baddy."

"Oh now Hiei, you know what happens to bad children when they lie. Don't you?" Kurama got in on the game, a huge smile adorning his face.

"Oh no…" Hiei's eyes widened in mock horror, "Not that! Anything but that!"

"Yes, that. You have to eat all your vegetables at dinner tonight. No exceptions." Kurama smirked at his mate as Kaida grinned wickedly.

"Ha! Papa get punished! Have fun eating vegetables and thinkin' bout what you did!" She pointed to him. "Lying bad, Papa." She thought it was such a punishment for the fire demon, considering she herself, hates vegetables.

"I sure learned my lesson, I won't lie again." Hiei vowed, but couldn't help the big grin spreading across his face.

She looked awfully smug as she went back to eating with a murmured, "Hn."

Kurama and Hiei burst out laughing, unable to stop themselves. She was just so precious, and after that little act, they were already struggling not to have giggle fits.

Kurama and Hiei, from the day that Hiei had learned respect for humans, had not had a fight. Everything was going perfectly for the two demons, and if they felt a disagreement stirring in the air, they usually neutralized it before it got out of hand.

Kaida had a big hand in that, she always said something cute or adorable to take their minds off of it. So they had their own little marriage counselor on hand.

"Kurama," Hiei said and tilted his head back, requesting a small kiss.

Kurama indulged his lover with a sweet kiss, before they heard a knock on the door. "Coming!" Kurama hurried over and let in their friends.

"There's the little munchkin!" Yusuke rushed in and scooped her up, twirling her around. "Come to uncle Yusuke! How's the little birthday girl?" He laughed up at her.

"Good!" She cheered as she was spun around. "Guess what Yusu! Papa getting punished! He must eat all veggies tonight!" She giggled at him as Yusuke grinned.

"What did your papa do wrong?" He asked, kissing her cheek.

"He lied." She said, shooting a small glare at her papa. "But I love him anyways." She said, making the whole room burst out laughing.

"She sounds just like you did before, Hiei!" Kuwabara laughed as Kaida looked confused at all of them laughing.

"What so funny?" She demanded, huffing when they laughed harder at her predicament. "WHAT?" she whined, as Yusuke set her down in her chair.

"You'll learn when you're older, honey." He ruffled her hair. She huffed and then crossed her arms, "At least I still have pancakes." She said and went back to eating them.

-Later-

"Thank you for coming! Thank you!" Kurama called out the door and then turned to his family and smiled sweetly at them.

Hiei was fumbling with a ningen package, trying to get it torn open and assembled while his daughter played with her other toys.

"When I said I respected ningens, I never meant their technology." Hiei grunted as he tore the box open and pulled out the various parts to an electronic toy for his daughter.

Kurama chuckled, gracefully dropping down onto the floor. "Well, I'm proud of you fire-koi. I know you hate this stuff, but you are trying." He reached over and plucked up the instruction sheet, scanning it.

"Hn. I'd better get some more sweet snow for this." He muttered and then sighed when he realized he wanted another reward from his mate. One he could not fulfill.

"Hiei?" Kurama looked up when Hiei's movements stilled. Catching a glimpse of the sad fire demon, Kurama knew what was wrong immediately. "Oh Hiei, don't think about that." Kurama got on his knees and nuzzled Hiei's neck lovingly.

"Kurama, I haven't made love to you in how long? You haven't made love to me in how long? Don't you miss it? I know you do…you have those dreams…" Hiei couldn't face his mate's sad eyes.

"I'll admit, I do have dreams. But it's alright Hiei, I could never want anyone else, and I can live without pleasure." He said softly, tucking his hands in Hiei's.

Kaida was watching them quietly from nearby, she crawled over and put her hands on Hiei's legs, wanting up.

Hiei indulged her and picked her up, "Yes sweetheart? You need something?" He couldn't keep the sadness out of his voice as she nuzzled him lovingly.

"Papa…I'm sorry I made you get punished. You don't have to eat all veggies again, if you don't wanna." She announced to him, trying to atone for Hiei's sadness.

Hiei couldn't help but smile sweetly at her, even if it was just a little smile. "Hn. Thank you, I appreciate that. But that's not what's wrong." He kissed the top of her head. "It'll be alright though, papa will be fine." He said, settling her back on the floor.

She looked up at him, unsure as she watched his movements. "Okay…" She said slowly then turned to go back to her toys.

"Perceptive demon, isn't she?" Kurama smiled sweetly at his daughter, then turned his attention back to Hiei, who was somewhat more cheerful at his daughter's attempt to rectify his sadness.

"Hiei, love, please don't worry about it. I love you very much, and I wouldn't trade you for the world." Kurama turned into Youko who looked at Hiei underneath silver lashes, "Neither of us would."

"I know. I guess I still feel a little insecure after all this time." Hiei forced himself out of his little mood and hugged his mate. "I know with you and our family and friends, I'll recover soon enough."

"Just what I like to hear. Confidence, with a hint of happiness." Youko grinned and hugged Hiei tightly.

"Yo!" Kaida perked up when she saw her third daddy. "Yo!" She went over and crawled into his lap.

"Hello little vixen. I've missed you." Youko kissed the top of her head. "Let's get you a bath, and into bed. So Hiei and I can spend a little adult time together." He took her into the bathroom.

Hiei reached for the phone and dialed Kasumi's number quickly, "Kasumi? It's Hiei. I need to talk." Hiei said, sounding weary as he leaned back in his scooter and closed his eyes.

"Oh?" She asked softly, "You feeling upset again?" He heard her moving some stuff, he assumed she was cleaning up.

"I just don't feel adequate enough for Kurama anymore. I can't even have sex with him, and it's been so long since we've had fun."

Kasumi smiled softly, "Oh Hiei, I'm sure Kurama loves you a lot, no matter what. And the way Kurama is, he won't mind that you two can have sex. But if it bothers you, you need to think that you aren't the only one who can't perform in bed for his partner. If you really are so upset about it, just try doing some other activities. You can't have any sex, no. But you can give hand jobs?" Her voiced was laced with something that sounded like amusement.

Hiei's eyes widened and his face blushed, "I guess I never thought of that…" he said softly.

"And I wouldn't expect you to, I know most people associate that with sex. You must understand Hiei, that Kurama will get pleasure out of it. So try it, and a few others things, see the result." She giggled, she could just picture the blush on his face.

"Okay?" She asked when he didn't respond.

"Yes, thank you." Hiei hung up quickly as Kurama came walking back in, still as Youko. Youko looked surprised when he saw Hiei's…almost lustful look.

"Kurama, I can't bring you pleasure with sex. But that doesn't mean you can't have your pleasure." Hiei smirked up at his lover. "Now let's get to that bedroom, I have a few naughty ideas in mind, and I think I'm going to enjoy having you underneath me."

Youko smirked at him, "Only if you are sure." They disappeared into the bedroom, after a few hours of adult activities, Hiei and Youko were cuddled together, not saying much of anything.

"Are you really happy Hiei? Are you going to be okay?" Youko asked softly, tracing his hand down Hiei's back.

"Hn. Silly fox, of course I'm okay. I'm happy. I have a beautiful daughter, and a beautiful fox." He said, kissing Kurama's cheek. "Are you sure YOU'RE happy?"

"Yes of course, I'm very happy with my life. I know you still think you don't deserve me. But it's not true. You do deserve me. I love you Hiei." Youko looked up into his eyes and then nuzzled him lovingly.

"I love you too." Hiei stared into his eyes, giving him a smile.

"And your love is all I ever needed. Thank you for being there for me." Youko kissed him gently then they broke apart, Hiei now staring at his red head.

"Thank you for understanding my pains." Hiei said and then hugged him close, he was never going to let go…no matter what happened between them. No matter how many more pains they suffered through.

They will forever understand each other, and their pains

**Fin. **

XXX

A.N. I'm so sorry that took so long. I was having writers block with this, I hope it was good! Please review! Would you guys like me to write an epilogue? I will if you guys want me to! If you would like anything specific in the epilogue, please…let me know!


End file.
